What Life Brings You
by ImmaNerd98
Summary: This was her breaking point. Her perfect life, her perfect family, they were all being torn apart in front of her. And Annabeth could do nothing about it. With the world around her falling apart, soon Annabeth fell apart as well. But with a little help from someone, can she save herself and put her life back together?
1. Chapter 1

What Life Brings You

_Chapter One:_

As Annabeth walked through the crowded hallways, she felt like everyone was watching her.

"What are they thinking?" she asked herself. "What are they saying about me now? Did they notice some freckles on my face?" She thought as her hand instinctively went up to her face as to shield her "freckles" from onlookers. As she kept walking she felt everyone's eyes on her even more than before, and she dropped her hand to her side.

Annabeth quickly walked through the hallways of Goode High School and stopped at her locker. After taking some books out, and shoving some in, she took a few minutes to examine or in other words criticize her face.

"I knew I should have put on some cover-up today" she whispered to herself, and then looked around to see if anyone had heard her. She sighed. Annabeth was never the type to wear make-up. Even as a junior in high school Annabeth would only wear Chapstick or lip-gloss. She felt that make-up was just for girls who were insecure about themselves. But now she knew how those girls felt; Annabeth was one of them.

But when Annabeth came to school for the first time wearing make-up, the popular girls had made fun of her. They called her fake, a wannabe, even daring to call her a no good hoe job.

And that only made Annabeth feel worse. So she stopped wearing make-up; but those girls never stopped. After that day, Annabeth had become a school target. It didn't make things better with Annabeth being the smartest kids in school. She couldn't help the fact that she loved books, and rather read To Kill a Mockingbird than go shop for cute bras. She couldn't help the fact that math, science, reading, social studies, history, mythology; these were all things she enjoyed.

Annabeth also enjoyed running, and she was the captain of the cross country team. But the season was over and it was now November, and Annabeth was now only known as a "nerd".

It didn't help Annabeth's situation with things going on at home. She could handle Precalculas, she could solve any problem, but her family…it had no solution. She felt her self-esteem drop as she watched miserably the divorce between her parents. Although the divorce had been years ago, and her parents had moved on, Annabeth's mother had started dating again, and Annabeth's father had remarried and had twins, no one realized the toll the divorce had taken on Annabeth. She felt as if the divorce were her fault. She felt as if she could have stopped the divorce, or even brought her parents back together, but now it was too late.

Her perfect family, her perfect life, breaking down in front of her; and soon she broke down as well.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys its Maddy A.K.A Mediha here! So I've been noticing that people have been reading my story…but no one is REVIEWING! I love review…they help me with the story, and honestly, I have a tough life at home and school, so the reviews really make my day! Please review! It only takes a sec! Anyways…just a little update on MY life….you could skip this part if you want…but anyways I have a three day weekend coming up so I will write during then. But right now I have a HUGE Holocaust test tomorrow and a science lab analysis AND I have a math test on radicals and rational expressions… UGH! I mean I like math and all…it's just my teacher goes WAYYY too fast! And she's a young teacher who recently got married…like really recent… she got married during spring break, and she's really intimidating, and she's one of those teachers that everyone's afraid to ask questions and they'd rather fail. So ya. **

** In other new, my friend is moving to North Carolina and this girl is throwing a moving away party, and all of my friends got invited…But me. And I know it sounds really whiny… it's almost the end of the year for eighth grade and there are a bunch of parties…and I am a loner. Worthless. That's seriously how I feel, kind of like Annabeth in my story. **

** Also, my birthday is on the 25****th**** so we have a long weekend for Memorial Day. Because of that I had planned to have a sleepover party and everything for my birthday that weekend, and I told all my friends that it would be that weekend, what activities we'd be doing, and I was super excited. But, my friends told me that they were going to Six Flags that weekend…and they made that plan on Friday. I had been telling them about my birthday plan for weeks, and I know it wasn't official, but they knew and they were agreeing and they said that they'd help plan the party. And now I am stuck alone on my birthday. YIPEE! And they also didn't invite me. So now I feel like shit. Plain old shit. The worst part is that, I was soooo excited, and my "friends" had promised me they would help plan the party, but they broke their promise and left me alone. I locked myself in the bathroom afterwards and cried for 2 hours straight…yup…life is great. **

** And I know that you might be like "Get over it. It's just your fourteenth birthday. So what they didn't invite you? Move on!" But I just have so much going on. This didn't really help. And I'm not fighting with them or anything. I said "Oh, it's okay guys, you have fun! There's always next year!" when actually…I've been having these really scary thoughts right now. So now that you know my story…I think you might have realized that Annabeth is Annabeth with a little mix from me. **

** So in the end….Please review and enjoy my story…You guys really make my day!**

**Here we go!**

**Oh I almost forgot…Well I forgot this in the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else that comes from PJO…Rick Riordan does… and he's a man…I am a girl that is still going through hormonal changes. YUPPERS!**

What Life Brings You

_Chapter 2:_

The bell rand and Annabeth looked down at her phone. It was 6:50. Ten minutes till first period. She quickly picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. As she walked down the hallways she heard someone shout, "ANNABETH!" Annabeth turned towards the direction of the yell and saw her friend Thalia Grace, a senior, swiftly walking towards her.

Although Thalia was a senior and Annabeth was a junior, Thalia and Annabeth were best friends. Thalia's dad was actually in the same business as Annabeth's mom, and they worked together. So naturally, they were always at each other's house, and did almost everything together. Thalia was a big support for Annabeth. Especially during the divorce, but Thalia didn't know about Annabeth's recent activities, and Annabeth hoped she never would.

Yet there was always a part of Annabeth that yelled,

"TELL HER! ANNABETH SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN TRUST HER!" But that was exactly the problem. Annabeth had lost trust in everyone. She loved Thalia. Thalia was like an older sister to Annabeth, and was always there for her from the beginning. But, Annabeth couldn't tell her what was going on. She couldn't. She felt pathetic, and stupid. She felt as if Thalia would judge her, even though she knew better.

To Annabeth, Thalia was perfect. She was popular, strong, yet she had the prettiest eyes. They were an electric blue, and you couldn't miss them. Today, Thalia's hair was down, her choppy jet black hair came down just below her shoulders. She wore a Green Day t-shirt (Thalia's favorite band) and black skinny jeans. She had on a pair on black and white Converse, and was wearing a few wristbands. Annabeth noticed a white one with purple writing that said, **Stay Strong**. If only Annabeth could.

"Hey!" Thalia said as she snapped Annabeth out of her reel of thoughts, "how've ya been?" Annabeth faked smile,

"Good as usual! How are you?" Thalia hooked her arm with Annabeth's.

"Well, winter break is coming up, which means freedom and parties and hanging out with my best friend!" Thalia nudged Annabeth a little, and Annabeth laughed. It came out a bit sad, but Annabeth hoped her friend hadn't noticed.

"Thalia," Annabeth said "It's the beginning of NOVEMBER! Winter break isn't until DECEMBER!"

"I know Annie," Thalia smirked at her friend, while Annabeth glared back, "but, what's so wrong with dreaming about the future? Like right now, I am dreaming about getting that Death to Barbie shirt after school, you wanna come?"

"I'll see. I'd have to ask my mom first though." Annabeth had been living with her mom ever since the divorce. Her dad had moved to San Francisco, California and Annabeth visited him from time to time during the summer. But for the past few years, she had been making excuses every time her dad requested her to come down for a visit. Annabeth always told him 'Maybe next time Dad,' But in reality, she felt as if her dad's new family didn't need her and were a lot better without her being an interference. And although Annabeth did live with her mom, Athena, she felt as if she lived alone.

Athena was rarely home, she was always at the office, going on business trips or lunches, and she recently had started dating. But Annabeth knew better. After seeing how marriage was really like, Athena would never go back.

"Well see if you can come, okay?" Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts again and nodded. "See you later Annie!" Thalia said before running off, escaping Annabeth's on coming threats. And with that Annabeth went off to first period, English with Mr. Blofis.

**So tell me how this was. Review please! And also please tell others about my story! I'd really appreciate it! If you have any suggestions feel free to comment of PM me! Now Go! And Review please! The button is right here… And remember…Stay Strong! This saying is going to present a lot during the story…just so ya know! And Percy is coming up in the next chapter! Hopefully, most likely…. :D NOW GOOOOO!**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It Maddy here! I wanted to start out by saying "Thanks!" to….**

**Gatniss4never**

**Saphirediamonds**

**Fennendra**

**Athena's gray owl **

**Daughter of Magic**

**For reviewing! Some of you guys made me laugh! But yes, I will try to update as soon as possible. It may not be consistent updating, but I will try. Just for you guys! So…here I go! And remember please review! :D**

Mr. Blofis was easily one of Annabeth's favorite teachers. He was a middle aged man with salt-and-pepper hair. He had a nice personality too. He was kind and genuine, and was fair with all the students. Although Annabeth was the youngest in the classroom full of seniors, he never treated her like the odd one out, and for Annabeth that was a first. He also never picked any favorites. Annabeth found this especially interesting since his step-son Perseus Jackson was in Mr. Blofis's English class, and happened to be in Annabeth's period.

Perseus Jackson or Percy in short, was a senior and the captain of the swim team at Goode High School. He was extremely popular, as well as good looking. He was also cousins with Thalia. Annabeth had first seen him at the try-outs for the varsity team on cross-country. He had made it no doubt, but Annabeth had never communicated with him, despite her being the team captain. It wasn't like Annabeth tried to avoid him, but whenever she saw him he was never alone. He was always surrounded by the popular kids, the ones' who had made Annabeth their target. If she tried to talk to him, even if it was about the upcoming meet, she feared that this would give those kids another reason to torture her. And Annabeth didn't need any more of that.

Yet, despite all of her fears, Annabeth was drawn to Percy. He was the only one of "them" that hadn't gone against her. In fact, Percy even communicated with her. Well, not like a real conversation, but he said hello to her in the hallways. Although, Percy was the type of guy that said hello to anyone and everyone, it intrigued Annabeth. Why would Percy Jackson, one of the most popular guys at Goode who obviously knew about what everyone thought of Annabeth, act nice with her instead of acting like the others. Mean. Cruel. Vicious. Fake.

But Annabeth knew better, Percy Jackson was everything but that. In fact he was so much better.

Which is why when Annabeth walked into the classroom, she surprised when she saw Percy Jackson surrounded by all of the popular kids. Not by the fact that he was _surrounded _them, but by the fact that he hung out with them. What did he see in them? Didn't he see what they did to her? To other kids like her? What about the other day when those same kids pushed poor Malcolm down the bleachers just for their own entertainment? What did he see in them?

As Annabeth walked to her seat, which was conveniently located diagonally behind Mr. Perseus Jackson, she heard the common sneers of her wonderful classmates.

"Bitch."

"Wannabe"

"Wannabe? Psh, more like trashy, have you seen what she's wearing today, she looks like she was born in a Goodwill store." Annabeth felt her face go hot. She instinctively looked down at what she was wearing. Annabeth was wearing a gray sweatshirt with a snowy owl on it. She had also worn matching owl earrings, along with blue skinny jeans and black and white Vans. In the morning, the outfit felt nice. But now, it made her feel stupid. She looked at her offender. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Her father was a multi-millionaire or billionaire business man. Buying properties and rainforests was his job, and buying friends and a good reputation was Rachel's. Rachel Dare was also the same girl, who every day at lunch would trip Annabeth as she walked back from the cafeteria line. The same girl that pushed Annabeth into the boys bathroom two days ago. The same girl that caused Annabeth to think of the unthinkable.

"Hey, come on guys knock it off." Annabeth turned to the location of the unfamiliar voice, and she found herself looking at Percy Jackson. The boy who smiled at her, the boy who had never hurt her, yet he was the same boy that was part of that group who did. And here he was _defending _her, in front of _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_.

"Aw, come on Percy, you're not really gonna stick up for _that_, are you?" Rachel said with a sneer on her face.

"Come on guys, leave _her_ alone." Percy's voice got louder this time. However, it still carried the same gentleness he always had, except this time is was a bit more firm. All the conversations in the room had stopped, and Annabeth didn't know how to react. Percy Jackson had just stood up for her. He defended her. On the other hand, Rachel Dare had just called Annabeth a _'that' _like Annabeth was an object.

An to be honest, every day that Rachel or anyone else treated her like this, she felt like an object. A glass jar. A glass jar that was filling up inside as she struggled to fight the urge to give up. But she couldn't stop the jar from filling up. Filling up with sadness, hopelessness, and neglect from her mother. The fact that she had not seen her father in months. The truth that she was struggling. Yet instead of reaching out she had decided to pull in.

A part of her wanted something to happen. Something so bad, it would break her down completely. Tear her apart, so that she could commit the act that was constantly on her mind. Suicide. Nowadays, Annabeth thought of suicide a lot, and it freaked her out. At first it was only a thought, but it progressed into so much more. The cutting, the planning, even to the point where Annabeth kept a Ziploc bag complete with 35 Tylenol pills in her bag at all times. If anyone questioned her about it, Annabeth would wave it off and say that she had constant migraines and headaches due to upcoming tests and exams.

But a part of Annabeth wanted help. She wanted people to notice her pain. She wanted to scream out loud and have people come to the rescue. But she was afraid. She had lost trust. In everyone, in everything. She struggled to find an anchor that would keep her on the ground. An anchor that would attach her to life. But she was afraid, afraid of_**what life would bring her**_**.** Because so far, life was a punishment. _A punishment for what though?_ Annabeth thought._ What did I do to deserve this? Why? __**Why?**_

Why. The question of the day. Why did Annabeth have to go through the pain? Why did her parents get a divorce? Why did she feel so alone? Why couldn't she tell Thalia, her mother, her father, someone the truth? _**Why?**_

Before Annabeth could go any deeper into herself to search for answers though, and before Rachel could answer Percy, had entered the classroom.

"Okay class, settle down. Now I want you all to get out _Hamlet _and turn to Act 5, Scene 4." As Mr. Blofis went on, Annabeth paid attention. But on the back of her mind, the thoughts were zooming. Thoughts were racing inside her head, waiting for an answer. But Annabeth had no answer to them. For once, Annabeth was clueless.

**I don't know if this is a cliffhanger…but if it is…then I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Good for me, because then you guys are all eager to find out what happens! Bad because you guys will be ANGRY! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

** I am an evil little girl.**

**Anyways, how did you guys like this chapter? I introduced Percy and Rachel, and I was thinking about bringing Nico in and maybe a little Thalico? What do you guys think? But don't worry, I won't rush into anything. I haven't even gotten into the juicy stuff. But I was actually pretty happy with this chapter, although I feel like it's a filler, I wrote over 1,000 words! HOORAY! Although it did take me a while since I was having writers block, and its currently 12:38 am. And I edited this think like freaking aldfjsdklfjsl times! **

** To recap…**

** So in this chapter we learn that Annabeth feels neglected and she has a little interest in Mr. Percy…:D and we also learn that she cuts. I just wanted to recap this, because its going to be important! I think… Well…I don't know yet. **

** In the end though my friends….. REVIEW PLEASE! And you get a special surprise! A COOKIE! (.*.) !**

** P.S. Have you guys heard of the song Both of Us by B.O.B and Taylor Swift! Two of my favorite singer together equals MINDBLOWN! So check it out! Its pretty amazing…though I'm not really sure what is about. Friendship? Determination? If you know what the songs about then PM me or Review! **

** Well…that's all for now folks! Gotta Go!**

**~ Mads**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Mads here again! I can't believe it! Over 1,000 hits! Yayyy! But I would like more reviews please! And speaking of reviews thank you to…

demigod surpreim

AntiThalico

ButterflyFlyToMe

Agent Astro Zombie

MyAutumnMelody

Brittanyz

Avalongirl55

Demigod21

FOR REVIEWING! You guys made my day! I get messages on my phone so every time it buzzes I'm like, "Is it a review?" And if it is then I literally fist pump in the air. Booyah! So anyways…my birthdays coming soon…so any ideas what I can do since I'm spending it alone?

Also…I am sooooo sorry about not updating sooner. Lets just say end of the year projects where your entire grade depends on your project, or final exams, and I just had a terrible terrible week.

Sooo...Review please! And I think I forgot this a couple of times…and if I do forget this again then…I hope I don't get sued…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO OR ANYTHING ELSE! Since I'm turning 14… not freaking 40. And I live in Chicago, Illinois, not Texas…though I wouldn't mind Texas.

What Life Brings You

Chapter 4:

As they day went on 5th period had finally arrived. Lunch. To some people, lunch was heaven. You get to eat food, sit with your friends, and cheat off of anyone if you didn't do your homework. But to Annabeth, lunch was the period she dreaded the most. Every day there was some commotion that had to involve Annabeth. Annabeth's humiliation, Annabeth involved in some rumors, or Annabeth in any sense, shape, or form. This wasn't very uncommon for Annabeth, or any of Annabeth's friends, because the humiliation was now part of their daily lives. It was like eating in a sense. You didn't have to but you did anyways. Whether it was junk food, or some broccoli, you ate. The amount you ate though depended. Just like the humiliation. If the bullies were having a good time, humiliation was a grand. If they weren't in the best mood, you can expect a fist fight among themselves. Sometimes Annabeth wondered if they were related to gorillas.

Today at lunch Annabeth sat with her friends Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and Thalia. Usually during lunch, students would be able to go outside but since it was the middle of November the weather was getting chilly, preparing itself for the rough winters of New York. As Annabeth sat with her friends, she analyzed each of their unique looks, and wondered, How the hell am I friends with these girls?

Silena Beauregard was a beautiful senior, with luscious chocolate brown hair with beautiful blue eyes that went well with her perfectly slim and tan body. Everyone loved Silena. She was beautiful and nice. She got along with everyone, there was nothing you could hate about this girl. Annabeth had met Silena last year when Thalia introduced them to each other at an end of the year party.

Piper McLean was also a beautiful girl. She was a junior like Annabeth, and had a lot of the same classes as her. Annabeth and Piper were friends since the eighth grade, so they were pretty close. Piper had long choppy brown hair, with eyes that changed color. At first Annabeth thought it was just her ADHD acting up every time she looked at Piper's eyes, but after asking Piper about them she realized they were naturally gorgeous. Although Piper was the type of girl everyone was jealous of; she had the looks, the perfect body, and mind, Piper wasn't the type to show off, she barely wore make-up and was a lay-low type of girl. This being common between both Annabeth and Piper had brought the girls to be so close.

Hazel Levesque was one of the younger girls in the group. She was a sophmore, but was mature and sensible enough to be a junior, which is why Annabeth liked her so much. Annabeth also liked Hazel's dark chocolate hair. It was like Silena's but darker. Hazel also had warm brown eyes, and sweet cocoa skin. Annabeth had met Hazel during cross country last year. She was one of the only freshmen on the varsity team, and she was good.

During lunch, the girls would talk, laugh, and have a vent session about their lives, because god knew life wasn't perfect. But despite having the opportunity to speak out and reach out, Annabeth decided to hold her problems back and solve everyone else's problems. To Annabeth it seemed that everyone's problems were so much bigger than hers. They held more importance than hers. She thought that maybe when she told them about what she was going through they would leave her thinking she was a freak. She figured they would join everyone else and leave her alone in despair to solve her own suffering. Just like everyone else.

On the other hand, they might accept her, like that little part inside Annabeth knew they would. They were her friends, through thick and through thin right?

"Annabeth, Annie-franny-nanny!" Silena said as she waved her hand in front of Annabeth's face. Annabeth jerked back to life and saw that her friends were staring at her with eyes filled with bewilderment and amusement.

"Oh, sorry guys," Annabeth said as she felt her cheeks go red.

"Ahaha its okay Annabeth! Where were you though? Stuck in Wonderland with Alice?" Piper said. Annabeth laughed a little from embarrassment.

"It's okay though, we were just wondering about what happened to you during first period?" Hazel said. I wonder what they heard, Annabeth thought.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, from what we've heard, Percy Jackson smacked Rachel upside the head for messing with you." Thalia said with a smirk.

"He didn't hit her Thals," Annabeth replied.

"So he DID do something to her then!" Silena exclaimed.

"Well, yes and no. He just told her to knock it off because she called be a bitch and wannabe and stuff. You know the usual."

"Ugh, I hate her so much," Piper said "It's as if she has nothing better to do than be a cranky ass grandma herself."

"On the bright side, Percy Jackson stood up for you!" Hazel said.

"My cousin, always being the hero," Thalia said as she leaned forward and rested her head on the lunch table.

"Awww, this is so cute! He might have a crush on you!" Silena squealed. Silena was one of those romance addicts. Although Annabeth would love to watch The Notebook over and over again, Silena thought every action was connected to finding true love.

"He just said back off to Rachel, nothing else. It's not like he rode up in a horse and shining armor and said, 'Back off thy love Annabeth, you atrocious Rachel!'" Annabeth said. Everyone laughed, except for Silena.

"It may be a baby step, but it's a step, and I guarantee you that Perseus Jackson has a crush on you. Or maybe he might even LOVE you!" Silena said with a longing in her eyes.

"I think she's planning your wedding with Percy already," Hazel said as she gently nudged Annabeth in the arm. Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Percy Jackson, having a crush on you?" Annabeth spinned her head to see none other than Rachel Dare. "Ha! I doubt he even knows your name." Rachel said a bit too loudly while laughing. Most people had diverted from their conversations and were now staring in Annabeth's direction. Annabeth felt her face get hot, turned away and looked down.

"Get out Rachel," Thalia said with a hiss.

"Oh shut-up, goth girl. Your only friends with Ms. Queen of Geeks because no one wants to be your friend!" Thalia was quite for a while, but she glared at Rachel as if she was planning her murder right now.

"Rachel do I have to kick a girl's ass to let you know not to mess with my cousin?" Annabeth, along with the rest of her table, jerked their heads towards the threat. It was none other than Percy Jackson. Of course, he wasn't alone, he was with his crowd, but this time he wasn't the "popular" mean crowd...he was with his friends. Annabeth recognized some kids since some of them tutored the second graders in the neighboring elementary like Grover Underwood. He had his curly brown hair in a Knicks hat, and was wearing a black Nike T-shirt with a pair of jeans. Annabeth also saw Charles Beckendorf, Silena's boyfriend with them. She'd seen them out and about, usually towards the basketball court, or the football field.

But before she could examine Percy's companions any more, Rachel squeaked,

"She's your cousin? I didn't know that! I am sooo sorry!"

"Well, we all knew you weren't the brightest bulb in the pack." Piper muttered under her breath. Rachel had heard and glared at Piper. Piper just gave her a smile full of teeth. Everyone knew Thalia and Percy were cousins. And everyone knew Rachel was just trying to play dumb to get away from trouble. Just like always.

"Well, if our going to apologize, you better say it to Thalia's face." Percy said. Rachel turned to Thalia.

"Sorry."

You could tell the sorry was not sincere; it shouldn't even be qualified as a sorry. It was like a code word for, I'm only saying sorry because I want to hook up with your hot cousin, and I still hate your ass. What a great apology.

Thalia saw right through the apology and said,

"I don't like you. Your sorry means nothing to me. But, you could earn a centimeter of respect if you say sorry to Annabeth." Annabeth looked at Thalia.

"No no, its fine, I'm okay, Thals she said sorry to you, I'm go-"

"Thalia's right, say sorry to her." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him. She didn't want to get involved. She was already part of the rumor mill since he stood up for Annabeth, and now he was doing it again. Annabeth tried once more,

" No no no! It's okay guys, I'm fine, I mean I'm only Annabeth Chase right? Nothing important. I'm fine."

"Your still human Annabeth, and she messed with you, she's not a freaking five year old, she can say sorry." Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her and gave Thalia her best please don't do this look. It didn't work.

"Thals right, Rachel just get it over with and say sorry." Annabeth looked at Percy. It seemed to her that today Percy just wanted to be the hero. First during English, and now during lunch. At least during English, it was only around twenty to thirty people. But here! During LUNCH! There were tons of people! Atleast over SIXTY people! And here at Goode the population was so big that they have their prep assemblies OUTSIDE! And although Goode has a large population, new travels FAST! Annabeth didn't need the attention, she didn't need people to stand up for her! Where were they when she got pushed around in the hallways? This has been going on for years, why now?

"Why should I apologize? For telling Annabeth that she had no chance with you, and that she should just forget about you? It's not my fault ANNABETH CHASE HAS A CRUSH ON PERCY JACKSON!" Rachel screamed the last part. Screamed. So that the entire cafeteria heard, and those on the outskirts, turned their head towards Annabeth and Rachel's direction. Annebeth heard snickers, and faint laughter, she felt the stares immediately, Annabeth knew she was ruined. Who am I? She thought, Annabeth Chase, the bullied nerd at Goode Highschool. A loser. A freak. I'm fat. I'm ugly. I'm not perfect. I will never be perfect. Never.

Throughout all the years of suffering, Annabeth had tried to hold it in. she tried to fight back, and eventually she started to ignore everyone around her. But that doesn't give them a right to hate her. To torture her. What did I do to them? I was just Annabeth Chase. Was. As that word popped into Annabeth's mind, the word on the back of her mind rode up to the front. Suicide. This was the breaking point. After this, Annabeth couldn't face the humiliation, the torture, the snickers, the gossip, the trash, the rumors, they were all going to be about Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth felt her face go hot she felt her hand go to her pocket. The pills. And with a last glance at Thalia, at the lunchroom, at her friends, at Percy, Annabeth ran out of the cafeteria. Hot tears trailing her face, as she ran out of the building, into New York. Never again, Annabeth thought, never again would they have a chance to hurt her. Annabeth had finally figured out her equation of life. Annabeth Chase had found her solution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How's it going? Thank you to those who reviewed! This included: **

**Pug1998: I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR ICON! LOUIS IS AMAZAYN! (See what I did there?)**

**nobody : Nice name, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Random Person : Ahaha I don't think anyone likes suicide. Thanks for your review!**

**AntiThalico: They were Tylenol. I think I mentioned it before that Annabeth carried 35 Tylenol pills. They were for an overdose, considering the fact that your average body can only hold about 18 pills at once in a 24 hour period before causing liver damage. I know…I'm kind of creepy, but Hey! I've been through this stuff, and I'm still suffering, and I have done my share of research, But please DO NOT recommend this to anyone! Seriously! **

**Rageslicer: Thank you! This means a lot to me! **

**BlueBerrySourStraps: Thank you soooooooooo much for your review! And your PM!**

**Summer: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!**

**Anon101 : Aww thank you so much!**

**PercabethWillPrevail : Thank you! And I love your username!**

**Tk : YOU REVIEWED TWICE! YOUR FREAKING AMAZING! Hahaha thanks for reviewing! And you've gotta chill man! I have to do finals which is why its taking soo long!**

**Myfabulousity: Thank you sooo much! This means a lot to me!**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you! I'm trying to put in this other perspective for Fanfiction!**

**Rin Kagamine250: Thank you! And I'll try to update ASAP!**

**whitedragon2645: Thank you! I'm glad I actually learned something in Language Arts this year! And good luck on your finals! I hate vocab and Math!**

**Demigod21: Ahahaha! Thanks! I just had to put that in! And please don't cry! If you want to talk I am always available!**

**pandapie15: Awwww! Your amazing! Thank you for the wish! ITS THIS FRIDAY! MAY 25****TH**** Y'ALL!**

**Blackwolfy: Thank you!**

**drizzleluver** : **Oh thank god! I thought I was writing really badly! **

**Avalongirl55: I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**bill the kid : Sorry, I need to write A/N because I have issues, and writing about it is kind of like my escape from the real world. Also a lot of people help me so if you want you can just skip over the A/N if you don't like the…because I admit..they are long and I usually just skip the author's notes in most stories if they aren't important or if they don't interest me.**

**Disisdark : Ummm….Thanks? XD**

**Formerly-Known-As-Devil: I REPLIED TO YOU! AND YOUR LIKE MY NEW FRIEND ON FF! SO YOUR PRETTY DARN AMAZING! AND YOUR CANADIAN!**

**E.C Silence: I replied to your comment so I hope you know understand where I am coming from with my story!**

**Puffle Bear: Thank you! And I kinda went another way with that idea!**

**Daughterofposeidon: Thank you! And I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Awriterofstories: Thank you for your review and understanding what took so long to update! Hopefully I will have more time during summer! Which btw, just started! HOORAY!**

**CurrentlyNotLoggedIn (Becca): Thank you for your review! Although I don't have severe issues with bullying; I'm mostly dealing with suicidal feeling/thoughts, self-esteem, family issues, personal issues, and kinda sorta anorexia. But my heart and support goes out to everyone who is having a hard time out there! Stay Strong Guys! **

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I always gives shout outs to those who review, because when someone gives me a shout out I feel like a special child, so I like to give back that same feeling! **

_**And if you need any support or help, there's this group call Stay Strong 3 on Facebook and it was started by a friend of mine. It's a place where you tell your story and read others, ask for help, and get advice from everyday kids your age. Anyone interested check it out!But before you or anyone goes here I beg you to go get help. I did and now I'm recovering…its hard but you'll get through it!**_

_**Here's the link…**_

www. facebook. com /#!/groups/101816036620508/

_**Just remember to erase the spaces!**_

**And I am sooooooooooooo sorry about not updating! Summer just started so I've been busy. Jk…I had graduation on Thursday, May 31****st**** so ya…and it sucks cause its only been one day since summer started and I've been bored as hell. Oh well, I'm going to the mall tomorrow so I guess I shall have fun! XD**

**And if you liked the story, then tell others about it please! SPREAD THE WORD! LIKE A WILDFLOWER! Wait…its WildFIRE…same thing! XD**

**So ! Like peanut butter! I think this is going to be my new line break… :D…AND BEFORE I FORGET!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the very sexy Percy Jackson much to my dismay.**

**Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly**

**What Life Brings You**

_Chapter 5_

Usually when Annabeth would run, she loved the feeling; the wind in her hair, the adrenaline pumping through her, the excitement running through her body like an electric shock, the atmosphere of it all. She loved the sound of her feet giving off a quick beat, the noises around her becoming the instruments and tempo. Running was Annabeth's favorite type of music.

But right now, the situation was different. Annabeth was running away from her problems, the unspeakable, and was running towards her solution. Her feet stumbled every so often, ruining the perfect beat. Her heart was filled with fear and not excitement, her heart racing with adrenaline, but it was not the adrenaline she was used to. It was different, sudden, unexpected, as if her heart was waiting for her to shut down any minute. But it was so close. _So close_ she thought. She had her destination in mind, as the events of the lunchroom replayed in the background.

_"ANNABETH CHASE HAS A CRUSH ON PERCY JACKSON!"_ Annabeth shook her head. The tears kept falling, her nose was runny. She tried to wipe away the tears as she ran out of school, but she gave up after a while and let them loose. _I will show them, _she thought. _I will show them the result of what they put me through. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, put me through HELL. My entire life was filled with dread and loneliness, no one ever accepted me, and no one ever will. When I go today, I'll be free. Free from the torture at school, free from the neglect at home, free from the expectations that everyone wants me to meet. Free from THEIR goals for me._

_**But what about your goals Annabeth?**_ A little part of her thought. _**What about becoming the famous architect, going to college, finding that perfect someone? What happened Annabeth? You've fought this battle for so long, you'll make it through! **_

_ NO I WON'T! _Annabeth yelled inside her head. _No I won't! I've fought to long! I'm tired! I quit. _

_**What about Thalia? Your best friend? Your mother, your father? Annabeth, your not doing the right thing and you know that! **_Her conscious spoke to her again.

_Thalia has Percy. She has all of her friends and family. She'll forget me after a while, just like everyone else. As for my mother, she never cared, she never noticed the cuts on my arm, she never noticed me slipping away, she never noticed ME. And my dad, he has his own family now. He's happy he doesn't have me. I'm done. This is my life. I can do whatever I want with it._

And after that Annabeth shut her conscious away, and ran all the way to the run down gas station at the edge of town. She looked at her watch. It read, 2:30. Lunch ends at 1:45, she had been running for forty-five minutes, and the gas station was around 3 or 4 miles away from school. Annabeth looked behind her. She saw no one. She slowed her run down to a light jog, and steadied down to a walk.

She currently had nothing on but her owl sweatshirt and blue skinny jeans, and she suddenly realized how cold it was. Since it was the middle of November, outside it was cold, the leaves falling down from the trees, the cold sharp wind smacking her curly hair into her face. As she pushed her hair away from her face, she walked into the entrance of the gas station. Though the sign said, **M TRA GA ST TI N**, Annabeth knew the place was actually called Metra Gas Station. It wasn't that far from school, and usually kids from Goode would come down here for snacks, cigarettes, or generally anything. The place was so old, it could have been antique. The bathrooms were located outside in an old wooden shack. There were only two gas pumps, and the parking lot looked all worn out. You couldn't even see the lines where you had to park, which explained the one car in the lot that was positioned diagonally at the side of the store.

Annabeth walked into the gas station store. The place reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. There was a man in his sixties behind the cashier counter.

"Well, hello there young lady. What can I get for you?" Annabeth looked at the man for a moment. He had several wrinkles covering his face, but he had a type of softness in his eyes. He was a bit chubby and had a small potbelly. His uniform had the name Ed stitched into it in dark blue. He looked like an old man you may encounter at the park, but on the other hand here he was standing in a rundown gas station. Annabeth wondered what his story was, but alas there would be no time to find out considering what she was about to do.

"I just needed a water bottle," Annabeth said. Her voice came out small and squeaky. Unfamiliar. _All that crying must have strained me out_, Annabeth thought. Annabeth was suddenly tired, yet she pulled herself to pay the man $1.75 for a bottle of Ice Mountain Water. "Thank you," She said. Ed nodded and Annabeth went out the door. She walked across the parking lot to the wooden bathroom stalls stationed right next to the gas station.

As Annabeth took her first step inside, her first thought was, _God it smells like drugs. And this is where I want to die. _But there was no turning back now. And at this point, she'd rather die in a drug smelling bathroom, than go back to living her life. Annabeth leaned against the bathroom wall, and slid down. She pulled her knees to herself, and wrapped her arms around them as she dropped her head and cried. She cried about everything. Her childhood, her family, her friends, her life. She cried and cried, and finally pulled out the bag of pills from her pocket.

What had brought Annabeth to this point. To a point of no return. _So many things,_ Annabeth thought. Her mind wandered, as it picked out the most prominent details. The variables of Annabeth's equation, what caused Annabeth to become so desperate, desperate for death.

**Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly**

"Annabeth, we need to talk." Annabeth walked over to the kitchen where her mom was leaning on the island counter and her dad was sitting on one of the stools. Annabeth gingerly climbed onto one of the stools and smiled weakly at her father. She wasn't sure what this was about, but she had a pretty good idea. Her parents had been fighting again. Monthly turned to weekly, turned to daily. It came to a point where her parents couldn't stay in the same room without arguing…over anything. The pictures are crooked, there are crumbs on the floor, where's the remote; anything and everything. Although, Annabeth was oblivious as to why her parents needed her to discuss the tension building in the house, she could only conclude that what her parents were about to say was bad. Maybe her parents would be going to counseling like the parents or couples on T.V., then again, Annabeth learned never to trust T.V. unless it was the Discovery Channel. Maybe her parents were…

"Annabeth, we're getting a divorce." Her mom said.

Just like that, no buttering, no added sugar, and straight to the point. Although Annabeth hated when people beat around the bush, she wished her mother had said this statement less bluntly. _Divorce_. Annabeth was only eight. _Divorce_. What if her parents worked it out? _Divorce_. Sometimes things on T.V. are based on true events; her parents could fix their relationship.

"_Divorce_?" Annabeth asked. Her mother looked at Annabeth and nodded. Annabeth's dad on the other hand looked down at his feet and away from her. Annabeth had gotten her answer but she wished it weren't true. Why couldn't her life be like those on T.V. _Perfect_.

Annabeth's dad looked up at Annabeth again. He gave her a weak smile before saying,

"Annabeth, we just think that it would be better for both of us to live on our own; our own styles, our own way. So, your mother will be taking you in, and I'll be moving out. We'll still see each other, just not as regularly."

Annabeth looked at her dad. His definition of regular would be watching late night shows about WWI and WWII with a bowl of popcorn, a box of vanilla frosting, and a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream that he would secretly stash for him and Annabeth. Annabeth's mom hated junk food and believed it rotted people's minds. But Annabeth's dad had been lenient since he was a sweet tooth himself.

Although Annabeth's dad was always busy, like her business mom, working as a high-profile college professor at the university, Annabeth cherished those midnight shows. They were the only time she could "hang out" with her dad. They'd snuggle up with several blankets and their food, and during the commercials they would talk and Annabeth would tell him about the events of her day. _Now who would she tell?_

After that day, everything went by so fast; the divorce, the court order, Annabeth's dad moving out, then soon enough Annabeth's dad moving out to San Fransisco and afterwards getting married and having the twins. Of course, as these events went by Annabeth felt more forgotten than ever. She would watch those midnight shows once in a while just like her dad and she did, but once Athena had caught her and afterwards Annabeth didn't have the courage to continue the routine.

As Annabeth's relationship with her father had a big gap growing in it, Annabeth's relationship with her mother had dwindled from atleast something, to practically nothing. Before the divorce, Annabeth's mom would take her to the library; she would find books with Annabeth and read them to her discussing facts about the author or the subject of the book. But now, all Athena cared about was her work, her profile, her business, her reputation; Nothing that included Annabeth anymore.

Annabeth knew Athena had to work, but as she worked Athena became more stressed and with all of that tension she would yell at Annabeth as a way to get rid of her anger. The yelling would be short bursts, but they hurt for the long run. Athena also developed a habit of bringing the criticism from her work to her home, or specifically, Annabeth. Athena would scold Annabeth for not doing a chore, or not getting a 100% on her math test or a project, Athena wanted Annabeth to be perfect, just like Athena's projects at work. And soon Annabeth felt the need to be perfect, and along with her mother criticizing her, Annabeth began to criticize herself. And to make it worse, her social life at school wasn't a hit. So Annabeth started to cut.

The first time Annabeth cut was in the middle of eighth grade. It was after getting back a project. Annabeth had gotten a B+, and her mother had told Annabeth that she was slacking off. Athena complained that Annabeth wasn't trying hard enough, that Annabeth wasn't _perfect_. So that night when Athena had fallen asleep, when the lights were out, when the doors were locked, Annabeth grabbed a small kitchen knife from the cabinet and tip-toed to the bathroom.

Annabeth shut the door, and slid down against the bathroom door. In a swift, sudden motion, she slit her wrist, carefully so that she wouldn't hurt a vein, but enough for her to feel the aftermath and the pain. _I deserve this,_ she had told herself. Annabeth was not perfect, and the pain of that was much greater than the cut. But Annabeth needed a distraction, and so she cut. She knew it was bad, being 14 years old, they taught this stuff at school, but Annabeth had promised herself that she wouldn't do it again. Boy, was she wrong because soon Annabeth taught herself that to get rid of the pain, you had to inflict more pain onto yourself.

And as the years went by, Annabeth continued to cut. She had begun to cut so much, cutting had become a part of Annabeth's daily routine. Usually Annabeth would cut at night, when the house was dark and the night was young. But, Annabeth's rejection from her mother wasn't the only reason she had begun to cut. There was so much more.

**Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly**

Annabeth sobbed again. She couldn't think of her past again_; So many things._ There was so many things that had Annabeth paralyzed. Her mother was just part of it. But right now, if Annabeth stopped to think of those events, those tortures, she wouldn't get her job done.

Annabeth wiped away her tears, and pulled out the small plastic bag. 35 Tylenol pills were in the bag. If Annabeth had done her calculations right, this would be enough to kill her. _Done_. She would be gone in a slow but painless death. To Annabeth, her death seemed more like an endless sleep. Hibernation, but for forever; it was just what she needed. After dealing with all the pain, the sleep would help her in the long run. The road was mysterious, but Annabeth had decided that she'd rather take the risk of not knowing what was ahead, than know exactly what her tomorrow would look like.

So one by one, Annabeth pulled out the pills and popped them in her mouth. She took sip after sip and drowned the pills down. After about 15 Annabeth had started to feel sleepy, but she kept going; she would have her sleep soon. Then Annabeth reached into the small plastic bag again, but there was nothing. She looked down at the bag and saw that it was empty. She was done. With one final gulp, Annabeth finished her water bottle and tried to stand up. She wanted to show the result of people's torture towards her. She wasn't going to leave without a sense of satisfaction.

Annabeth took one step after another, carefully, as she tried not to fall. She felt herself getting weak and tired with each and every step she took, but she kept on going. After what seemed like walking forever on Mt. St. Helens, Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She had made it to the middle of the road. Annabeth took one final look across the street to see a jeep with a familiar raven haired boy with green eyes in the front, looking at her frantically. But before Annabeth could explore anymore, she collapsed right there in the middle of the street. Her pulse was slowing, her eyes rolling around in her head.

"ANNABETH!"

**Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Peanut Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly**

**Soooo….whatcha guys think? If I made any mistakes, forgive me. It's 1:29 am and I am soooooooooooooooooooooo tired. Please review! It would make my day!**

** Also! If you guys wanna read a cute Percabeth story read Percy and Annabeth's Big Day by TeachingGods and the sequel Summer at Camp! And if you guys want me to give a shout out to your story just PM me! Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_What Life Brings You_

_Chapter 6_

"ANNABETH!"

Thalia's scream filled the cold air surrounding her and Percy. As they saw Annabeth's eyes flutter to her head, her knees buckle under her weakness, her head dropping on the cold road, they felt the world itself freeze. As if time was slowing down, to show them this horrific sight.

Percy had been the first to recover and realize what was happening. Annabeth had collapsed, and something was definitely wrong…extremely wrong. Percy ran towards her and tried to wake her up.

"Annabeth, come on! Get up Annabeth!" He turned to Thalia who was still in shock, and yelled, "Thalia, there's a water bottle in my jeep, GRAB IT AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

That outburst seemed to grab Thalia's attention because the next second she was next to Percy trying to wake up Annabeth as well. As they splashed some water on Annabeth's face, they became frightened then scared…then terrified. She didn't respond to anything. Not to their yells, their cries for her to wake up, or the splash of the water on her face.

Thalia and Percy looked at each other. Their eyes filled with worry and pain as the same thought ran through both of their heads and almost simultaneously Percy's hand went to check her pulse, as Thalia checked Annabeth's breathing.

"Her breathing is slowing down!" Thalia exclaimed. Her face was streaked with red the tears falling freely as she struggled to believe her friend…her best friend had a chance. She looked over at Percy who stared down at Annabeth's arm. She was confused for a second, but then realized that the marks on Annabeth's arm resembled those on her arm.

"No no no no no…Annabeth is strong! She wouldn't do this to herself!" Percy just looked at Thalia. After a second Percy started to search Annabeth's pockets and stopped when he found a Ziploc bag with a single Tylenol inside. He looked around and found not far away from where Annabeth was lying an empty waterbottle. Percy and Thalia put two and two together.

"Thalia we need to get her to the hospital, fast! We may be wrong but that's the only way we're going to find out whether we are right or wrong. We h-"

"No! If we're right, then her mom….she'll be pissed! Annabeth will get into more trouble!" Percy looked at his cousin in despair.

"Thalia! She's _dying_! Screw her mom, if we don't get to the hospital now you're going to lose your best friend!" Thalia realized Percy was right. They had to act now…or Thalia would never forgive herself.

"Let's go."

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!**

Hours went by until the doctor finally came outside to talk to Thalia and Percy.

"She's lucky to have such good friends like you two. You guys saved her life. If you came any later…well anyways we pumped out her stomach so the pills are flushed out. She's on IV right now, and we gave her a sedative to normalize her mood. Did you two contact her mom?"

"Yeah, she's on her way here. She was in a meeting when we called." Percy said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Thalia asked. Annabeth was her best friend. They've been through so much together. To lose Annabeth…

"She's doing pretty well right now, _physically_. But as we examined her, we found several cuts, and this incident….its suggests that your friend-"

"Annabeth." Thalia interrupted.

"_Annabeth,_ well she may have a severe case of depression. There could be a lot more, but this was a suicide attempt and based on the facts… she's in a bad situation. We'll be working with her to see where this extends to. But for now, this is a major portion of her diagnosis." Thalia sat down. This didn't feel real to her. Annabeth. _Annabeth_ _Chase_. The smartest kid in school. The fastest runner. The captain of the cross-country team. She had…_has_ so many dreams. She wanted to be an architect. She wanted to build something _permanent_. How was she going to do that if she was going to _leave _permanently?

The doctor kneeled in front of Thalia, who had unknowingly started to silently cry,

"She'll be alright. Once her mom comes here, we'll talk about recovery. Therapy, group sessions, intensive care. All the steps we took to get _you _this far. We won't stop fighting for either of you. This episode, don't let it break you down, but let it be a motivation to keep fighting. I still remember when you came here… don't let that happen to her."

Thalia looked up at the doctor.

"Dr. _Ben_? I didn- I thought-"

"That I only work at Linden Oaks? Thalia…I _AM_ a doctor." Thalia heard Percy do a little chuckle. Thalia smiled at the thought that Dr. Ben would be taking care of Annabeth. "I'm going to go check on Annabeth now. You two should go home, today has been a rough day for both of you."

"We were going to leave once Annabeth's mom comes. You know, just to make sure everything doesn't get out of control." Percy said.

"You guys are trying to steal my job aren't you?" Dr. Ben said sarcastically, "Very well, you guys can stay here till Ms…."

"Ms. Athena Olympian." (A/N: **Cheesy name…just go with the flow guys) **Thalia replied.

"Yes, until Ms. Olympian gets here." And with that Dr. Ben walked away to go check on Annabeth and his other patients.

Percy looked over at Thalia. He'd never seen her this sad, except for when…

Percy went over and sat next to his cousin.

"She's gonna be alright you know. We're all going to help her." Thalia looked up at Percy.

"Its just-it's just that-she's my best friend Percy. We've been through everything together. By each other. And I didn't even _know_ what she was going through. And it _pisses _me off that she never told me. What am I to her if she can't tell me what she's going through?"

"You can never know what someone goes through Thals. She looks up to you Thalia, and she didn't want to ruin her relationship with you because of her pain. It's logical when you see it from her point of view…but it was also an irrational decision."

"Annabeth and her brainiac thoughts. God, she's so smart…how could she do something so _stupid_?"

"I don't know Thals…I don't know."

"And for god's sake! Her mom's not here yet!"

"Speaking of the devil," Percy whispered to Thalia.

Athena came rushing through the door. Her head held high, and her high heels creating an illuminating effect on her. She was wearing a classic business blazer with a white shirt and a black pencil skirt. In short…she was intimidating.

**One direction One direction One Direction One Direction One Direction One Direction**

_**Soooooo sorry I've been MIA for a while. This is clearly not my best chapter but I figured you guys deserved something. I've haven't been having the best day and this chapter was really hard to write…but please review it makes my day! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Linden Oak…which is an actual place. It's where I went for treatment… yeah it sucked…BUT IT HELPED!**_

**What Life Brings You**

_Chapter 7:_

_ Holy shit_ was the first thought that ran through Thalia's mind when she saw Ms. Olympian, A.K.A Annabeth's mom, walk through the hospital doors and towards her and Percy. Thalia looked over at Percy who in a situation like this should have been freaking out with her, instead he approached Athena, shook her hand, and said,

"Hello Ma'am. Annabeth's room is this way." Thalia watched as Athena examined Percy like he was some sort of ameba under a microscope. She nodded at Percy then looked around until she saw Thalia.

"Thalia, how are you?" _Great. Just great. I just watched my best friend almost die, then helped save. I am just great. Just plain ol' shitty great. _Instead Thalia took steady steps toward the business woman and said,

"Good, Ms. Olympian. How are you?" In Athena's world manners and properness was and important part of life. Thalia, sadly, had learned that the hard way.

"Well, I was doing fine. Until I got your call about Annabeth during my meeting. But all is well as Empire Olympus got the deal. Tell your father I'll have to call him, as soon as I get things straightened out." Thalia smiled and nodded. She quickly glanced over at Percy, who was trying to hide his disgust. _How could she be talking about her work when her daughter is in this state?_

"Well, we should check on Annabeth now shouldn't we?"

"Um, yeah. Her room is this way." Thalia replied.

When they got to Annabeth's room, Thalia couldn't help but feel like she was suffocating. It was all too familiar for her. The white walls, the black stools, the old painting above the hospital bed, the white curtains, and most of all that vulnerable girl lying on the bed. Except this time, she had blond hair, instead of black, but the weariness and the fact that both girls were so close to death remained the same between them.

She took a look at Percy and saw him watching her. He smiled in encouragement as to say, _We're going to get through this, no matter what. _She gave him a sad smiled. She knew that she couldn't have got this far without Percy. Percy and Nico to be exact, but Nico was an entirely other story, one that still needed an ending.

Thalia watched Athena as she walked over to Annabeth, her black heels clicking against the tiled hospital floor. She went over by Annabeth and sat on one of the stools. She just stared at Annabeth, as if trying to find one part of her that made Athena realize that this was really her daughter. She watched Annabeth's breathing on the machine, her heart rate and her heart beat, going up and down. Athena was shocked. Or maybe she didn't know what to do. She just sat there trying to put the pieces together.

"This isn't my daughter." Thalia heard Athena whisper. Athena had meant it to be and inward thought, but it was audible enough for both Thalia and Percy to hear. Thalia just stood there next to Percy. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight. She was angry. She was sad. She was confused. She was remembering, as if it was yesterday.

:s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s

Thalia's parents had divorced a long time ago, right after Jason was born. Since then Thalia and Jason had been living with their dad in his house, and every other weekend or so, they would visit their mother.

But Thalia's mother wasn't exactly the best potential mother. Their mother used to be pretty. Used to be. She was a former model and actress, but after the big divorce with dad and her career crash, she became a drunk. A stinkin' no good drunk. She would constantly yell at Jason and Thalia when she was drunk and would hit them if she had a bit too much vodka. At times, Thalia and Jason figured their mother cared more about herself then about Thalia or Jason.

But throughout the years, Thalia only cared about Jason. She protected him from their mother, and when their father was too_ busy with work_ she would be the one to take care of him and hang out with him. Thalia didn't mind though. Although Jason was a year younger than Thalia, to her Jason was a gift, someone she could always trust, a person that would always be there for her. Someone that she could talk to anytime, anyday.

But recently, Thalia hadn't been feeling well, she was depressed and sad. She didn't even know how to tell Jason what was going on. Instead whenever Jason was out playing basketball at the park, or hanging out with friends, she would lock herself in her room, and cut.

At first, it was just one cut, but it soon progressed in to so much more. The pain that came from the cuts was just a distraction from the real pain going on outside; her mother, how she would hit Thalia whenever she got mad, those images of young Jason _crying _when her mom would yell. Thalia also hated her last name. _Grace_. It was an attachment to everything she wanted to get away from. Why she and Jason never got their dad's surname…was a mystery. Atleast then, people wouldn't ask her about her mother.

When Thalia was with her mother…she would get too much attention. But when Thalia was at home with her dad, it was like she was invisible. No place she went was perfect. So she decided to isolate herself. Lock herself in her room, eat meals alone, listen to music with her doors locked, and most of all cut, so that she wouldn't notice the real pain. As Thalia got worse, Jason had noticed. But he was too afraid to talk to her, so he went and talked to Percy. At times her cousin would casually ask her _what's going on_ but that question held so much more, and at times she wished she accepted that help from her family, but she was independent. Thalia Grace didn't need to depend on people; she was a leader, not a follower. People leaned on her; she didn't lean on anyone else. Until that day.

It was during junior year, winter break to be exact. Thalia was visiting her mom for the weekend with Jason, since their dad had a business trip he needed to go on. Jason was out getting some hot chocolate and candy canes with some of his friends from the local store. Back at home, Thalia was left alone with their mother. Thalia was glad, for the first time, that she was alone with her mother. Her mother was too drunk to notice anything, and she was way to ignorant to care. So as Thalia's mother got drunk and _fell_ _asleep, _Thalia crept into her room and shut the door.

It was all planned out, and there was no turning back now. The rope was ready, and the hanger from the ceiling was screwed and fixed. She pulled the chair from her desk and tied the noose loosely around her neck. She stood up on the chair and connected the rope to the ceiling. Thalia was doing it, she was getting away from her hell. She took one deep breath, then kicked the chair away.

"THALIA! LOOK WHO"S HERE!" _Shit, its Jason._ Thalia struggled to get down, but she was too high up. This was it, this is what she wanted. Right? _Yes._ "THALIA? Thalia where are you?" she heard Jason's footsteps walking around the house…_wait, there's someone else in the house too! But mom was asleep…_

"Hey Jason, do you think she's upstairs?" It was Percy. _What's he doing here? He's going to ruin everything!_

"You might be right bro, let's go check." The footsteps got closer, as Thalia struggled against the rope. She was blacking out more frequently now, _Just a little more to go, and then I'm gone. _

There were knocks at her door now.

"Hey Pinecone Face… get out here!"

"Thals…are you in there…Perce her doors locked..."

"THALIA? Thalia open the door!" No response…

"Thalia? THALIA COME ON! IT'S ME JASON!" No response…

With a shove and a crash the door opened, and to their sight was Thalia hanging from the ceiling. The last thing Thalia remembered seeing before she blacked out were the looks on Percy and Jason's faces. Shock, dismay, fear, but most of all worry.

When Thalia woke up, she was in a white room. The same as Annabeth's. She didn't know if she was dead or not. She couldn't remember a single thing, and she was confused. _Am I dead? Or alive?_ But as soon as Thalia heard those two familiar voices she had gotten her answer. The answer she wanted… not necessarily.

From then on Thalia was admitted into intensive care. She would have one-on-one therapy once a week, and group once a week. Many people helped Thalia during this time; Jason, Percy, Aunt Sally, Paul, and her dad. At first her dad was disappointed, and he wouldn't understand, he didn't know what went wrong. Thalia and her father never really had the ideal relationship, but as time progressed, they became mutual. Even supporting at some times.

Her mother never contacted Thalia after what she called "the incident". When the police came that night, apparently Thalia's mom had been thrown in jail for being a bad mother, and on an account of battery after finding bruises on Jason and Thalia. But Thalia didn't mind. She was better off without her mother. She was in a better place now.

The pain was still there though, and at times Thalia would relapse.

"It's a working progress," Percy had once told her. And a working progress it was.

:s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s :s

Flashing back to reality, the current situation woke Thalia up. She was sitting next to Percy now, on a bench against the wall in Annbeth's room. Athena was still there, but her behavior was normal, which was to say, tight and guarded. She hadn't even _touched_ Annabeth yet. It was like Annabeth was a living disease, with her oxygen mask and tubes connected to her.

Percy touched Thalia's hand for a moment. He felt Thalia's anger, and knew that if she didn't control herself, she would go berserk. Thalia nodded, and leaned back against the wall.

"Her mother's here, so I will have to talk to her about getting her into inpatient or outpatient, but she will need intensive care. I want you to go get the packets for Linden Oaks, so that I can explain everything to her." It was Dr. Ben. He was talking to a nurse, and he seemed to be talking about Annabeth. As to confirm this thought, Dr. Ben walked into the room. Dr. Ben nodded at Thalia and Percy before heading over to greet Athena.

"Ms. Olympian I suppose," Dr. Ben said as he shook Athena's hand.

"Nice to meet you…Dr. Ben."

"Yes, Athena, well let's see shall we. Before I start off do you have any questions?"

"Well yes, when will she be coming home first of all? How about today?" Dr. Ben walked over to the other side of Annabeth's bed and started to moniter the machine.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but Annabeth's situation, the situation she's in, it is very vulnerable. At any time, she may attempt to commit suicide again, and she needs to be under a 24/7 watch for a couple of days. After that we may need-"

"_Suicide_? Excuse me doctor, but you've got this wrong. Annabeth had _overdosed_. She had a headache, and she may have taken a few more pills then needed, but-"

"A few more pills? Ms. Olympian, we pumped out a total of approximately 32 to 34 pills. This **is** a suicide case. Your daughter n-"

"_My_ daughter is a smart, strong young woman. She would never do such a thing that would potentially ruin her image as well as her family's. And as far as this goes, Annabeth has never shown any signs of…_suicide._" Athena started to look angry. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Dr. Ben. She was inches away from potentially…slapping Dr. Ben. Thalia and Percy looked at each other as they watched the two…dispute over Annabeth's condition. As they both watched the two unfold their arguments, the more Thalia and Percy were convinced that Dr. Ben was right. It was as if smart Ms. Athena was denying the facts laid out in front of her. It was like saying clouds are purple and grass is blue. It was nonsense.

"Ms. Athena, many kids, such as Annabeth, don't show signs of what they are going through. And from I've seen so far, you are a very busy woman, am I right? With your business and work, you may not have noticed Annabeth. She may have been dealing with this alone. NO one is the perfect parent, and no one in this world _is _or _can be_ a perfect human being."

Athena was shocked. She looked down at her daughter. What had become of her? Thalia and Percy walked over to Athena and helped her into a chair. Percy kneeled down and said,

"She needs help. Everyone is going to make sure Annabeth turns out fine." Athena looked over at him. She scanned him once more until saying,

"You're Poseidon's kid aren't you?" Percy gulped. His dad was a sensitive topic. "Maybe because Annabeth hung out with people like you, that she's in this place." Percy backed up. He was just trying to help. Thalia quickly took advantage of the moment and spoke,

"No, I mean, what we're trying to say is that Annabeth is going through some tough times, and we just want to support her, I mean I want to support her. Percy just helped me by getting her to the hospital right?" Thalia looked over at Percy, who was still taken back by his recent encounter with Ms. Olympian. Percy nodded quickly and looked away.

"Well, since we've got this settled, let's talk about treatment." Dr. Ben interjected. The awkwardness in the air was tangible and Dr. Ben just wanted to ease it up for Percy.

"Yes, let's talk." Athena said. And with that they walked out of the room leaving Thalia and Percy alone. Percy looked over at Annabeth.

"She's going to get better. I'm going to make sure of that." Thalia nodded and leaned her head onto Percy's. The two standing over Annabeth, swearing on the River of Styx to make sure she gets through.

"A work of progress." Thalia whispered.

Percy sighed. "For all of us."

**And that is the end of this chapter! Review please it makes my day! Let's get this story over a 100 and I may update sooner than before! Maybe tomorrow even! Who knows!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love you all! **

** XOXO Immanerd98**


	8. Chapter 8

**What Life Brings You**

_Chapter 8:_

After Dr. Ben talked with Ms. Olympian, he recommended that Percy take Thalia home. Percy agreed, since he was a bit tired himself. The car ride to Thalia's home was a quiet one. Both of them had the same thoughts on mind. They had learned from Dr. Ben that Annabeth would be staying in the hospital for a few more days, under observation, but she would be shifted to Linden Oaks, a hospital for kids dealing with depression, suicide, drugs, etc. They would still be allowed to visit Annabeth, just only during certain times, and after Annabeth stays in-patient for a few days, she would be shifted to out-patient, which meant missing school and going for intensive therapy 8 hours a day.

Although Athena had figured that Annabeth missing school, for what could be weeks, was a completely terrible idea. But as usual Dr. Ben with a little help from Thalia, had convinced Ms. Olympian that this was for the best. Either way, the school would have been notified by the hospital of Annabeth's behavior and they would have faxed over school work for Annabeth, so she would be caught up with school.

Percy came to slow down the car as he made his way in front of Thalia's drive-way. He turned around and slightly punched/nudged Thalia in the arm breaking her out of her daze.

"Hey, your home's here." Percy said. Thalia looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Will she be pissed?" Thalia asked.

"About what? About us saving her…probably. You didn't talk to me or Jason for like a month. Or do you think she'll be mad about-"

"Not knowing that I go to Linden Oaks. I mean all those days that I wasn't here, she just thought I ditched or you know was sick. Sometimes, she wouldn't even know that I was in the hospital because we don't have classes together and because-"

"She's a junior, and we're seniors. And Jason never told her. He didn't tell anyone."

"It was our little secret. And I wonder if that was wrong, that it was wrong to hide it from her. I mean now…we're going to be seeing each other! And it's not like the 'we're at the mall' see each other, WE'RE IN A FREAKING MENTAL HOSPITAL! I mean don't you think she'll be pissed at me for one, lying to her about my problems and where I've been, and two, for saving her life!" Thalia looked at Percy in exasperation. She threw up her arms and huffed, then threw herself back against the seat and slumped.

"Thalia, she's your best friend. She might be mad at you for both… but she'll get over it. I mean the situation is different. If you weren't going to Linden Oaks…she might've been mad at you for like _months_, but you guys are going to be seeing each other practically every day!-"

"Every other. I'm transitioning back to school remember?"

"Fine, every other day. But this experience just brings you two closer right? I mean you told me that in group, you don't hold back on anything, and this opportunity may just help you two, individually and personally. Right now, it's all about Annabeth. She's going to have to focus on herself, and then others. So calm the freak down, and relax, you two will be fine. Either way I'm volunteering at the hospital with Ben, so I'll be chilling…or helping you guys around, so I will always be there with my smexiness to help you around!" Thalia scoffed at that.

"Your _smexiness_? Since when did you have smexiness, but the bigger question is since when can you _pronounce_ that word Kelp Head?" Percy put his hand over his heart and pretended to be offended.

"Excuse me, but I was _born_ with natural smexiness, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!" Thalia replied. Percy and Thalia laughed. They were cousins, but they were also really good friends. It was definitely a plus side in both, Thalia and Percy's life.

Thalia sighed, and said, "I better get going. Jason would want to know what's going on. See you around. Or maybe tomorrow, if that's when your volunteering."

"Yep," Percy said popping the 'p', "I've talked to your dad, which by the way is never and easy thing to do, and he said that I could pick you up for Linden Oaks since my first day is tomorrow. I get to skip school No more Calculus!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds Perce, and be sure to pick me up at the right time, I like my morning coffee." And with that Thalia went to her house as Percy drove away to his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minute Percy entered the door to his apartment, his mom crushed him in a suffocating hug. He had phoned her about Annabeth so there was no need to worry, but either way it felt nice to get a hug from his mom.

Percy's mom was named Sally Jackson. She was a pretty brunette with warm brown eyes. But under those brown eyes, was a strong woman, with a tough past. Her parent's had died in an accident when she was young, and she was sent to live with her uncle, but she had to drop out of high school to take care of him when he was sick, and after he passed away, she was left with nothing. And after that, she became pregnant with Percy and got married to _Gabe Ugliano._ After years of abuse, Sally got divorced and got married to Paul Blofis. Now she was 5 months pregnant, got her college degree, and already wrote two successful books with a third one on its way. And because of all that, Percy considered his mother his role model, and the woman he would do _anything_ for. And he meant it.

"Oh Percy, how are you?" Sally said, taking a step back from Percy. Her hands gripped his arms but in a loving way. "How's Annabeth?" she said lowering her voice a bit. Percy walked over to the couch and plopped down. Today was exhausting, and traumatic, for everyone. And to make it worse, it was a school night. Paul came into the living room and sat down across from Percy, he gave him a nod as to say 'hello' and a signal for him to go on.

"It was bad mom, it was really bad. She's okay now, and Ben's her primary doctor, but she's going to have to be in intensive care for a few weeks. She'll be alright won't she?" Sally looked over Percy and took his hand. Percy didn't know why he cared so much about Annabeth, maybe it was because she was a classmate, but he knew he did care.

"She'll be fine Percy. She's just going through a hard time. And since Ben's going to be helping her, I think we all know she's in good hands." Percy nodded. His family had known Dr. Ben for a while now. He was a family friend. He was also the one who had brought up the idea of bringing Percy to Linden Oaks for a volunteer job, after Percy admitted to him about how sometimes people just don't get each other anymore. Although it took a while for the board to accept Percy, and a few strict conditions, Percy made it through, and tomorrow would be his first day volunteering.

"Man, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I still have that history paper." Percy yawned, he was really pooped.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle the situation. Why don't you get yourself something to eat, and get some sleep. You've got another big day tomorrow right? Isn't there a swimming competition against Whitemarsh?" Paul asked.

"Oh sh-" Sally shot Percy a look, "I mean oh shrimp…" Percy's mom smiled, " yeah we do, but I think I'm fine with that, the competition is at 6. And thanks for the freebie Paul."

"There's an upside to having your English teacher as your step-dad." Paul said.

"Well Percy, now that everything is situated for tonight, why don't you go wash up and I'll make you something." Percy gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and went to his bedroom. _Tomorrow is a big day. A really big day._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

_**Sorry its so short, and its really bad but I could only do so much…I'll explain later! But before I go, I have a little contest…**_

_**The Ten Best Reviewer's get a sneek peek of the next chapter! So review and I might just send you a sneek peek, and maybe if I'm nice, I'll make that 10 into like…12 or 15…depends on my mood. **_

_**Thanks for reading! NOW REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Read the Author's Note at the end!**_

_** This story is an AU story so there will be OOCness due to the plot of this story. I do plan on bringing the characters IN CHARACTER as I progress into the story so just stick with me here okay?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**_

What Life Brings You

_Chapter 9:_

Annabeth woke up that morning feeling tired and groggy. She looked around and saw several other kids, the youngest being only 12 and the oldest looking about 18. As she tried to get up, she felt her head get dizzy and immediately fell back down onto her bed and just laid there. She looked around and saw tubes connected to her arm. She recognized and IV bag, and also a bag of blood. She turned her head slowly and examined the room. It reminded her of the hospital, but instead it had way more kids and the walls were cream. She also noticed that she was the only one with the IV and blood tubes.

"She must be new," Annabeth heard someone whisper.

"Wonder what her story is," Annabeth looked around trying to figure out who was talking when she heard someone walk in and say,

"Leave her alone, and get back to your bunks." A man in a black pant and green button up walked over to Annabeth. Annabeth tried to get up again. She wanted answers and she had a feeling this guy might be able to help her. "Hey, slow down there. I see that you just woke up." Annabeth looked up at the man. He had a kind smile and twinkling brown eyes. He was also very young. He seemed almost 28 or 30 years old. The man helped her up and Annabeth sat against the headset of her bed. She looked at the man again and saw that he had a name tag. _Dr. Benjamin Day Jr., so he's a doctor. But he's so young._

Unable to keep her curiosity in Annabeth spoke up.

"You're a doctor?" Dr. Day looked at her.

"Yup, I'm Dr. Day, but everyone calls me Dr. Ben since Dr. Day is my dad." Annabeth nodded.

"But aren't you a bit young to be doctor?" Dr. Ben took the clipboard that was hanging below the IV and looked at it.

"Yes, yes I am. Though don't worry I am very professional, very educated, and certified. But enough about me, how are you feeling Miss. Chase?" Annabeth decided that this would be the right time to get her answers.

"Why am I here?" She asked. "What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be dead," Annabeth felt her voice get louder, but she couldn't control it. She remembered what had happened, what she had done. She was supposed to be gone. Her life was supposed to be over; she was supposed to be free. "What am I doing here? Why did you guys save me! Who saved me? Answer me! I deserve to know!" By the end of her rant Annabeth was sure her voice could be heard down the hall. Dr. Ben kneeled down next to Annabeth as an attempt to get her to calm down.

"Annabeth, hey, it's okay, we're not going to hide the truth from you. That's not what we do. We give you the truth and help you deal with it. I just need you to calm down and I'll tell you." Annabeth felt herself gripping the sheets on her bed. She needed to know what had happened after she collapsed. And more specifically, _what had went wrong._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ PAGE BREAK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Page BrEAk~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"PERCY! BLUE PANCAKES!" Percy had immediately jumped out of bed after hearing his mother say the magic words. He loved his mom's blue pancakes, mostly because they were blue. Percy's mom and he had a strange obsession with blue food, and sometimes it would be a game. Try to find the most exotic blue food and you win. The prize was getting to eat the food, and that was always the best.

After taking a shower, Percy was about to put on some basketball shorts, but instead remembered he had to go to Linden Oaks today. Ben had told Percy not to get too fancy, but not to come in sweats otherwise they might confuse him as a patient. Percy decided to wear simple dark jeans and a green button up with a white shirt inside. He tried to tame his raven-black hair, but instantly gave up and decided his blue pancakes would get cold. Percy 'walked' down the stairs while attempting to put on his Nike', and he almost made it until he fell and rolled down the stairs.

"Percy! Are you okay sweetheart?" Sally asked running over to where Percy laid with his face flat on the ground. He got up and straightened himself out giving his mother the I'm-okay-no-need-to-worry-million-dollar-smile. Sally laughed and placed the blue pancakes on Percy's plate. Percy sat down and when he was half way through he asked,

"Where's Paul?"

"I am right here. I just had to finish grading a test." Paul said. He sat himself down and looked over at Sally. Percy noticed the look and wondered _what was going on?_ Paul cleared his throat a little too loudly, and Sally sat herself down.

"Percy sweetheart, we have something to tell you." Percy braced himself for the worse. He was going to military school. He should have known. But Percy was sure he was doing better…but then again, his step dad is his English teacher.

"I'LL TRY BETTER! I PROMISE! THE F I GOT IN SCIENCE WAS A ONE TIME THING! JUST DON'T SEND ME TO MILITARY SCHOOL….please." Percy said whispering the last part.

"Woah! Slow down Percy! This has nothing to do with you, Paul and I just wanted to tell you that….you're going to be a big brother!" Sally exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Percy was relieved. He wasn't going to military school. He was going to be a_ brother._

"You're not happy?" Sally questioned. Percy looked at his mom.

"NO! I mean yes, of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be! This is great!" Percy cried.

"Really? Okay good, phew, we thought you'd freak out or something." Paul said. Paul leaned back in his chair relieved that his step-son wasn't going to go berserk.

"Why would you think that I'd go berserk? Jeez you guys don't even know me!" Percy said while pretending to be offended.

"Well we just didn't know…" Sally said shyly.

"Well know you do, and I am extremely happy for you two. So how when's the baby due?" Percy asked.

"Sometime in April." Paul responded.

"Wait…so that means you're four months along right?" Sally nodded, "Woah! That's means you two...on my birthday… that's why you let me sleep over Grovers after my party…WOAH!" Percy was now purely disgusted, he was just glad he didn't come home until noon that day…or God knows what he might have stumbled on. And Paul reacting from Percy's outburst did a spit take with his coffee spraying it all over his pancakes.

"Isn't it your first day at Linden Oaks today Percy? And you also have to go pick up Thalia. Oh you are going to be late young man, now hurry up!"

"Oh yeah, I got to go! Bye mom! Bye Paul!" And with that Percy picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and stuffed one last piece of pancake into his mouth. He grabbed a water bottle and was out the door when he heard,

"And Percy, we'll talk about your grades when you come home." And with that he was out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Page Break~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thalia was fidgety this morning. And Thalia Grace is never fidgety, or atleast this fidgety. She was downstairs in her kitchen eating breakfast with Jason. Jason seemed to notice his sister's anxiousness and decided to be a good brother.

"Thals, calm down. You are going to be fine." Jason explained. Thalia looked over at Jason and said,

"But she'll be there. Annabeth will be at the hospital today, and she might be in group with me or-or I just don't know Jason! I mean, she'll probably be pissed at me for saving her first of all, and then she'll be even more pissed for me not telling her about me going to Linden Oaks."

"Percy's coming today isn't he? I'm sure he'll help you out." Jason told her. And he was right. Percy was coming today. Speaking of Percy, where was Kelp for Brains?

"Hey, Leo's outside, so I gotta go, but don't worry. I guarantee everything will be okay." Thalia nodded, and watched Jason walk out the door. After a minute or so Thalia got a text from Percy telling her he was waiting outside.

"Well, it's now or never." Thalia said to herself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Page Break~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_**Okay I know this is short, and I haven't updated in like forever, and this is also a filler chapter so yeah I kinda suck right now. But I promise to update soon! Also…RAMADAN MUBARAK to all my fellow muslims out there! WOOHOO! Let the real Hunger Games begin!**_

_**Also, my heart and prayers go out to all those affected by the Colorado Movie Massacre, please keep everyone in your prayers!**_

_** Also, if you guys wanna know anything about me just post a question in your review and I'll answer! Whether it be about my experience or favorite food or whatever! And please review guys! I wanna know how im doing! **_

_** Also….Please read Avalongirl55's story the Forbidden One! Okay gotta go! BYE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

What Life Brings You

_Chapter 10:_

After finding out that Thalia and Percy had found Annabeth and had saved her she was upset. More than upset actually, she was frustrated; frustrated that her perfectly planned out suicide had failed. She had spent several weeks working on that plan whenever she had the chance. So perfectly planned, all for nothing. But what bothered Annabeth more was the fact that her _mother_ had found out. What would her mother say to her? Did she want to disown Annabeth now that Annabeth was far from perfection? What was she going to do?

"She's in there right now if you would like to see her. But I must warn you, I told her what happened and she may be upset." Annabeth heard someone saying outside her hospital door. The voice sounded a lot like Dr. Ben's. Annabeth tilted her head to see if she could peek out the tiny window plastered into the door, when she heard someone else talk.

"I can deal with her being angry, I just need to know she's okay." This voice was definitely feminine, and it sounded so familiar, but with all the sedatives and IV Annabeth couldn't put a name on that voice. Was it her mother? Who else would it be? If it was Annabeth's mother, then Annabeth wasn't ready to face that reality. She needed time to figure out the right words, the right way to approach the subject with her mother.

"Okay, go ahead." And after a few seconds the door to Annabeth's room opened and in stepped in…Thalia. For a moment Annabeth was relieved it wasn't her mother, but as that moment vanished Annabeth realized that dealing with Thalia could be worse. Especially since Annabeth was still upset with her.

Thalia took careful steps toward Annabeth, and then stopped when she was about 2 feet away from her bed.

"Annabeth." Thalia whispered.

"Thalia." The way Annabeth said the black-haired girl's name made it seem like Thalia was a culprit. But what could Annabeth do. After all that torture, Annabeth only wanted some release, but Thalia and that _Percy_ _Jackson _ruined it for her.

Thalia looked up at Annabeth. Her electric blue eyes were filled with worry for her best friend.

"Annabeth, please don't be mad at me! We only did what was best fo-"

"What was best for me Thalia? Thalia I know what's best for me! You should've have just left me alone!"

"Alone? We should have left you alone? So you could die? Annabeth you're my best friend! We've always been there for each other! How could I not help you!"

"Help? You call this help?" Annabeth gestured around the hospital room, "Thalia _this_ is not help! I feel suffocated and sick! Thalia I tried killing myself for a reason!" Thalia flinched as Annabeth said that.

"Annabeth, you don't get it! Suicide is not an option!"

"Well it was the only option for me!" Annabeth's voice was rising now, she couldn't help but be angry at Thalia, what did she know about struggling? Thalia's life was perfect.

"No its not! Annabeth if something was wrong you could have come and talked to me! I was always there for you! What happened to that? What happened to being _best_ _friends_?"

"You don't get it! You don't know about struggling! Your life is perfect! I have to go through the pain everyday Thalia! No one comes up to you and _ridicules_ you for no reason but just to have some fun! Thalia you don't get it!"

"AND WHAT IF I DO? WHAT IF I'VE BEEN THROUGH THE SAME SITUATION AS YOU?" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth was speechless. And at that exact moment Percy Jackson decided to walk in. He looked at the two girls. He had heard Thalia's exclamation from outside and before anything else could be said, he decided to walk in. Thalia looked like she was about to cry, or atleast punch a wall. How could her best friend be so…_dense_? It didn't make sense. Actually, the world didn't make sense, how can you take someone who seemed so happy and on-top-of-the-world, and then put them in such a situation where everything is going downhill from that instance.

Percy felt the awkwardness in the air and stood near the wall, as if he was debating what to do. Annabeth looked over, water brimming her eyes. But even in her blurred vision, she knew he looked gorgeous. His black hair was messy and swept over as he ran his hand through his hair; his jeans were a bit loose but on him they looked amazing, his shirt matched his eyes; a beautiful sea green. But if you asked Annabeth if she liked the guy, her pride would take over and she'd say no, absolutely not. It would be pathetic if a girl like Annabeth liked someone like _Percy._ She looked away and diverted her attention toward Thalia.

Thalia just stood there. She couldn't believe what she had just said. Any other person wouldn't have taken any thought to her words, but this was _Annabeth_. The girl she grew up with, her best friend, the girl who was so smart she was taking AP everything! How could she let herself slip up? After some time she looked up at Annabeth, who was about to say something until Percy cleared his throat and spoke,

"Thalia we've got to go. I have a swim meet and your dad said to drop you off afterwards with Jason." Thalia looked over and nodded. She stood up straighter and looked at Annabeth one last time.

"It's gonna suck the first few days, but these people are trying to help. And no matter what Annabeth, I'm going to be that kick-ass best friend of yours that's gonna help you up." Annabeth had to bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Annabeth knew that she couldn't be mad at Thalia forever, it was impossible, but it's going to take a while. And with that Thalia walked out, Percy trailing behind her. But before he went out the door he looked back and said,

"You're not the only one that's hurting Annabeth," and then he walked out the door.

On the car ride to Goode, Percy decided to cheer Thalia up with a DQ milkshake and even played some Green Day while they were in his car. You could always count on Percy to cheer someone up. Stupid Kelp Head.

But Thalia did feel better. Her day actually went by pretty well. Other than the little spat between Annabeth and her, therapy went well and she even made some progress with Nico. _Nico_. He was a boy in her therapy group. Quiet and mild, yet he had this tough and mysterious aura about him. Thalia didn't know what it was that attracted her to Nico; maybe it was his hair, how it fell slightly over his eyes, but still allowed Thalia to see his onyx-black eyes. Or how when he'd talk, his voice was shadowy and cryptic but instead of scaring her like it scared everyone else, it just made Thalia want to get to know him more. Thalia was about to go on in her day dream but was immediately interrupted by her annoying cousin Percy, as he sang along to Carly Rae Jepsen's _Call_ _Me_ _Maybe_ as it blasted through the car.

"Hey I just met you! And this is craaaaazzy! But here's my number! So call me maybe! And all the other boys, tried to chase me-"

"Percy! TURN LEFT!" Thalia screamed. Percy snapped out of the song and swerved left and entered the parking lot of Goode High. Thalia shut the radio off as Percy parked the car. "Next time, just shut up and keep Green Day."

"It's a good song." He mumbled. Thalia just shook her head as she stepped out of the jeep and waited for Percy to catch up with her.

As they walked toward the pool, Percy decided to talk to Thalia about Annabeth, seeing that she was in a better mood and she hadn't hit him on the car ride to school.

"So…" Percy started.

"So what?"

"I'm guessing Annabeth is a bit PO'd at us?" Thalia just nodded.

"It makes sense though, you were mad at Jason and me after…you know…"

"My incident."

"Well, yeah. I mean if you got mad, she's gonna be mad at us too."

"I know… its just…she's my best friend. I couldn't just let her _die_! She just doesn't understand that."

"Hey, you eventually realized that what we did for you were right, she'll come through too. Just give her some time." Percy advised as he opened the door to the pool.

"Yeah…your right."

"I'm always right." Percy said with a grin wide on his face.

"Kelp Head."

"Pinecone Face." And before Thalia could hit Percy, he ran away towards the boy's locker area.

The day ended well. Goode High had won against Whitemarsh High thanks to Percy, and Thalia was feeling better about the situation with Annabeth. _She'll come through, she always does_. Jason had also told her the same thing when she explained what had happened between Annabeth and her. And as Thalia closed her eyes to sleep, she couldn't help but feel anxious for tomorrow; because tomorrow Annabeth would join therapy and she didn't know what would happen then.

The next day Dr. Ben had come in and explained to Annabeth the procedure for therapy. He had told her that the institute had contacted her school so the days she missed wouldn't count against her and that they had talked to all her teachers and because Annabeth was such a good student they were more than willing to help her with her schoolwork. Annabeth was also allowed to go home with her mom after today's therapy session, and that she would need to attend therapy for a few weeks depending on her status.

Annabeth's mother also decided to drop by and give Annabeth a visit. Dr. Ben had told Annabeth that she had come yesterday too, but Annabeth was asleep, so Athena had dropped some clothes off and sat next to her until the visiting time was over. As Annabeth looked at her mother she saw that her mom had bags under her eyes signaling the worry and sleeplessness over Annabeth, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. _I'm such a bad person._ Annabeth thought, _I proved to be such an imperfect child, a disappointment to my mom. _

Athena sat next to Annabeth, and held her daughter's hand in the silence that surrounded them. They both wanted to talk to each other, but both didn't know where to start. The suicide attempt? The divorce? How do you talk to your daughter about being a bad mother, and how do you tell your mother the sadness and depression you've felt all these years?

A lady with brunette hair that was dressed in scrubs finally came in and told the two that Annabeth needed to head over for a survery, to find out what would be best for Annabeth's case. Annabeth figured she was a nurse in the Linden Oaks facility, obviously by the way she talked and her dressing. Athena nodded and looked over at Annabeth. Annabeth looked over at her mom one last time, and made her way towards the door following the nurse upstairs.

The nurse, whose name Annabeth found out was Mitchie, motioned Annabeth to sit in a room, and told her that someone would be coming up soon to talk to her. Annabeth walked over and sat on the loveseat in the corner of the room. Mitchie gave Annabeth a reassuring smile and closed the door.

Annabeth looked around the room. It was a beige color with dull navy colored furniture. There was a couch across from Annabeth and another replica of the couch against the wall. There was a table in the middle of the room, but it was attached to the wall so that it would be able to flatten itself against the wall when it wasn't needed. The table had a laptop and a box of tissues. _In case someone cries_, Annabeth thought. She wondered how many people had been in this room. How many people sobbed and cried about their life. How many people did she know? And how many were destined to come? Annabeth also wondered if she would cry. Would she? Annabeth figured that she wouldn't cry, she hasn't cried in front of anyone, and she wasn't about to start now.

The door clicked and in came in a middle-aged woman in a doctor's coat. Her name tag read Dr. Lea.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lea. You must be Annabeth." Annabeth nodded as she watched Dr. Lea walked towards the seat across from Annabeth. She opened her laptop and settled down. "Well Annabeth, I'm just going to be asking you a few questions, and I want you to know that all this information is confidential. We do have an intern working for us here, and he is also obligated to keep all patients' personal information confidential, but if you do not wish for him to be here while we talk, I can tell him to leave. Is it okay for you to have him in here?"

"No I don't mind."

"Okay then, he should be here in a moment." And at that second, Annabeth looked over to the door and saw Percy Jackson. Dr. Lea smiled at Percy and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Percy took that as permission to stay and sat on the couch.

"Annabeth, this is Percy, he's the intern I was talking about. You'll be seeing him around, as he will be helping you and the other patients in the building." All Annabeth could do was nod. As she thought, _Oh no_.

_**CLIFFY! **_

_**What's gonna happen between Percy and Annabeth? **_

_**Will Annabeth be able to admit what's she's been through?**_

_**How will Percy react? **_

_***GASP***_

_**I understand if you guys hate me because I haven't updated in a month! BUT TO MY DEFENSE I WAS BUSY! And school has started and I'm officially a Highschooler! But damn the building is big! And only 84 kids came from my middle school and we have like 600 or 800 something freshmans sooooo I'm trying to make new friends! And so yeah…**_

_**Answers from the wonderful reviewers that asked some questions….**_

**Pokemonchen**_** asked: How's being a writer affecting you life?**_

_Well, its definetly made my life busier! And for me it's a bit of a release so I don't know, it just makes me feel good!_

_**Louisa4533 asked: Is Dr. Ben based on Dr. Ben Carson?**_

_Nope, but Dr. Ben Carson is a really amazing guy! I didn't really base Dr. Ben off of anyone, I just got the name from Ben Quimby from Jane By Design (I LOVE THAT SHOW!) And if anyone want to fan girl with me about how Jane and Billy need to hurry up and get together and how Zoe went from being an angel to a complete bitch… MESSAGE ME!_

_**Bluewaterwings asked: Is 25 you favorite number?**_

_Yes, yes it is. XD_

_**Please Review! IT MAKES MY DAY! And maybe if you review I'll give you a shout-out! Also if you guys have any questions about the story or about moi just review! And also if anyone wants to add my story to a community GO AHEAD! And finally I did edit some of the earlier chapters so if you want to re-read them GO AHEAD! **_

_**Till next time! Ciao! And remember to ReViEw!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**God, I hate myself so much. I just… I just hate myself. I hate how I'm awkward. I hate how I'm can't make friends as easily as everyone else. I hate that the friends I have…don't even treat me like a friend. I hate my life. I hate everything about myself. I just, I just do. I'm falling apart faster than I expected and I have another 4 years to go. But even after that I'm going to struggle. How do you keep yourself from falling apart, when everything around you is dragging you down? I just started high school and at first everything was so great! I made friends, I was confident, I was new. And now…I fell so broken and worn down. I feel stressed and unwanted. My family fights every day and I feel so irritated by that. I snap back at my dad and I never do that because gosh Dad I really do love you but sometimes its so hard. Its so hard to appreciate you when you can't appreciate mom. Because I love my mom. She's supported me so much, and I hate how I can never pay her back by that. And I want my parents to be happy. I swear I do, but the only way to make them happy is by doing good in school, and I can't focus in school because of home, and I just can't keep my mind straight. I wonder if people like me, or do they think I'm ugly. Don't tell me I'm pretty. Cause I'm not. I know I'm not. I'm fat. I'm ugly. I'm disgusting. I hate myself so much. I really do. High school was supposed to be amazing. A fresh new start. But you can only have that start if your popular and pretty. I hate myself. I really do. Its amazing how much you can hate yourself. But I just do. And I hate the fact that I can't do anything about it because my dad isn't letting me go back to my therapist. And I feel so broken. I feel so…worn out. People are so mean. People are **_**so**_** mean. And I want to cry and break down. I don't want to go to school. I just want to curl up in a ball and just cry. Alone. Forever. I hate myself.**

**11/2/12**

**Thanks to everyone who sent me those heartwarming reviews! They really made my day! I love you all and honestly you guys are the best! I'll try posting a chapter tonight just because of you guys but in the meanwhile follow me on Instagram medihasay98 and on Twitter mediha_say98**

**Love you all! You guys are the best! Now on to the chapter!**

_What Life Brings You_

Chapter 11:

To say Annabeth was shocked was an understatement. Percy Jackson. An intern at the hospital? How? As far as she knew, Percy wasn't able to get a passing grade in science without a tutor. So for Percy to be working at a HOSPITAL? Annabeth must really have gone insane. Dr. Lea gave Percy a notepad and a pen. He nodded a thanks and started to scribble down some words onto the paper.

"So Annabeth, I'm just going to ask you a few questions as part of an assessment. This is completely confidential so you can let everything out. If you're feeling uncomfortable we can take a break, there's a box of tissues here, and if at any time you want Percy to leave just say so." Annabeth nodded. Dr. Lea was a nice woman. Her shiny brunette hair was kept neatly in a bun at the back of her head. There were pieces of curly hair falling from the bun, but that just added to her beauty and made her seem years younger. She fixed her lab coat and sat straight up. Her fingers were poised at the laptop ready to record the session. Annabeth waited for her to ask her the first question.

"Annabeth, tell me what happened this past week. What lead you to a suicide attempt?" Annabeth contemplated this for a moment. She thought about the past week. The bullying, the humiliation, Rachel, and her suicide attempt.

"This week…was like any other week. I was called names, a girl tripped me down the stairs, a football player poured pudding in my backpack, and then there was Friday. And on Friday was Rachel." Annabeth heard the small clicks of the keyboard as Dr. Lea typed Annabeth's words onto the laptop screen. She looked up at Annabeth and gave her a nod signaling her to go ahead. Annabeth looked down and took a big sigh.

"On Friday, Rachel and her friends, well they were always mean to me. I never knew why, but they were, and on Friday they started to yell at me in front of the entire cafeteria. They said I was a whore, a slut, a stupid blond, and they…" Annabeth paused, and looked over at Percy for a moment. He looked up at her with those bright sea-green eyes. They were so beautiful. And then Annabeth turned away and looked back at Dr. Lea.

"And they what Annabeth?" Dr. Lea asked her in a soft voice. She seemed like she'd been through this for so long. Listening to heart-breaking stories, stories that were much worse than Annabeth's, so why would she give Annabeth her precious time? "Annabeth." Dr. Lea pushed gently again.

"Well, they just pushed it over the limit that day. I was done being pushed. They made me a laughing stock that day. Rachel humiliated me in front of everyone. So I had enough, and I ran out and left school.

I ended up walking to a rundown gas station with a convenient store attached. And there I swallowed a bag full of pills, and I ended up here." Annabeth looked down at her hands. They were getting clammy. She fidgeted with them, and tried to wipe them on her pants, but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Annabeth, where did you get the pills? From the convenient store? The test results showed that they were over the counter pills." Dr. Lea asked.

"I had started to keep a bag of pills in my pockets at all times for about 6 months. This decision wasn't a rash one. I thought about it. A lot."

"Annabeth, did you ever attempt suicide before?"

"No."

"Have you ever harmed yourself in any way?"

"Yes."

"What ways Annabeth?"

_So many ways_ Annabeth thought. But she looked at her arm, and pulled up her sleeve revealing the several cuts along her tan white skin. Many were scars, and several were scabs. Annabeth lifted up her other sleeve and revealed a similar set of cuts along the skin of her opposite arm. The doctor looked at Annabeth and began to type again. Annabeth looked at Percy. His face was a mixture of surprise, and sorrow. There was no pity in his face, something that Annabeth had always seen a look of pity for her in people's faces and she hated it. So how come Percy wasn't doing the same. Annabeth was forced to cut back to reality when Dr. Lea asked her if she had harmed herself in any other ways. Annabeth shook her head and pulled her sleeved down over her hands.

The interview went on for almost another 45 minutes. Dr. Lea asked her question about her life and parents, and Annabeth told her about her parent's divorce and how she lived with her mother. Annabeth told Dr. Lea that she loved her parents, but she couldn't fit herself into a picture with any of them. Her mother was a loving mother, but she demanded perfection,

"And I can't be perfect. I struggle so hard to be perfect, and I'm not. I feel so tired and worn out. I can't think straight, and all I do is say that I did a bad job. That I failed again. I'm not pretty like everyone else, and being smart isn't always the best. People take advantage of you. One girl said that she'd miss being able to cheat off of me when we had to switch seats (**True story, but it was actually switching schools since our district divided out middle school into 2 high schools and now only 30 people from my middle school go to my high school so now I know no one…) **and she said it with such a dead serious face, I wish I was a dumb blond. I just… I just learned to hate myself. I'm perfect at finding my flaws." Annabeth felt hot tears streaming down her face. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a sob choke up her throat. And she broke down. What she held in for years, she cried out with loud sobs, hiccups, and mucus running down her nose.

Dr. Lea passed Annabeth a box of tissues before asking her a final question.

"Did anything else happen to you Annabeth, which may have triggered or influenced you?" Annabeth nodded with such surprise in her eyes. It was like Dr. Lea knew from the start about Annabeth's pain and realized she needed to let it out. "Can you please tell me what that was Annabeth?" Annabeth sobbed once more before taking a deep breath and continuing,

"Last year. It was at a party…"

~ ~ ~ **Page Break**

The party was in full blast. People were drunk, couples were making out, high schoolers were grinding in the middle of the living room. It was the winter break party that one of the seniors that year hosted. It happened every year, and was a way to say good bye to that year with what people said was a "Bang". Annabeth's friends had dragged her along saying that it would be fun and that Annabeth needed to get her "nose out of a book". After a lot of pleading Annabeth put on some dark jeans and a cute blue tank top that Silena had made her wear.

Annabeth was watching the scene around her and waited patiently for her friends to come back. She knew they were probably drunk and making out with their boyfriends, but Annabeth decided to let them have their fun and leaned against the wall next to one of the rooms. She had squeezed herself into a corner out of sight and out of the way of the overly drugged and drunk people passing by. They all smelt weird and the slurs and wobbliness coming out of their mouth made Annabeth uncomfortable. She saw Rachel and her group flirting with the football players as well as everyone else from her school.

She wasn't paying much attention when someone came and knocked water all over her.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Don't worry its not alcohol its just water. I'm kind of the designated driver for my friends." A deep voice said. It definitely belonged to a guy. Annabeth looked up to see who it was.

"Percy?"

"Oh hey! Annabeth right? Thalia talks about you all the time…well more like raves about you. You two are like best friend right?"

"Yeah, we've known each other forever." Annabeth said with a smile. Percy was to say the least…_gorgeous_. Every girl at school drooled over him, and here he was one of the only sober kids talking to Annabeth, the school nerd.

People kept walking by pushing and shoving against Percy and Annabeth. Percy gently grabbed Annabeth's hand and said,

"You want to go outside? For some fresh air? I kind of hate the smell of drunk people. Like a lot." Annabeth laughed a little and followed Percy outside onto the front porch. He led her over by the edge of the house, away from most of the people outside. There they talked for what seemed like forever. Percy told her stories about himself, including his obsession with blue food, and Annabeth explained how she was taking a new architect class at school. They even decided that Annabeth would take time to help Percy with his math. And this entire time, Annabeth had felt so happy. Genuinely happy; no one had given her this much interest in her life, or even this much attention. Annabeth was happy.

"Hey, I'm going to get some water from inside, cause you know I dropped the one I had earlier on you? Do you want anything?" Annabeth shook her head, and watched him go inside. He paused for a second and asked her to come with, but Annabeth shrugged it off saying he'd only be gone for a minute. But at that time, she didn't realize that one minute could change her whole life.

Annabeth felt a clammy hand cover her mouth, and another grab her hands behind her back. Annabeth struggled against this person, but she failed.

"Don't scream or your dead." It was a much deeper voice. Much more harsh and rude. Not gentle and free like Percy's. Annabeth panicked and struggled against the man some more, only to be dragged into the back of a car. The man shut the door, and shoved a pill down Annabeth's mouth, taking a water bottle and forcing her to swallow the pill. And then Annabeth blacked out.

The next time Annabeth woke up, she was in a trailer. She tried to remember what had happened last night but could only remember Percy, and then a hand, and the sound of a car door being shut. She looked around her and realized she was naked. She found her clothes and quickly put them on. She looked around the trailer and ran out the front door. She never stopped until she was sure she was as far away from that place as she possibly could be. Annabeth walked home, and made it right before sunset. Her mother was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until the next day. Annabeth took a shower, and looked at herself. She was bruised and beaten, her lips were swollen, her stomach was purple. Annabeth puked into the toilet. And once she had stepped into the shower, she started to sob and cry. Annabeth was raped.

**~ ~ ~ Page Break**

Annabeth sobbed some more. She had never told anyone that story. She told Dr. Lea about writing down the trailer's number, but she never filed a complaint. She was too afraid. Annabeth sobbed and sobbed. Until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Shhhhh, we're going to help you. I promise." It was Percy. Dr. Lea had joined them and was handing Annabeth tissues as she said her decision.

"After this evaluation, it's clear you have severe clinical depression Annabeth. And we're going to help you. You'll be coming here for the next couple of weeks instead of school. I'll call your mother to inform her of our decision. And I won't tell her about our interview Annabeth. Percy will you sit here with her until she calms down?" Annabeth felt Percy nod. "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Ben and call Ms. Athena."

Annabeth heard the door open and shut signaling that Dr. Lea had left.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth." Percy whispered, "I'm so sorry." And she held on to him, as she let the tears fall.

**11/2/12**

**Review. And once again follow me on Twitter mediha_say98 and Instagram medihasay98 I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To clear up, Annabeth did not mention the part of Percy and her talking at the party while telling Dr. Lea the story, she just said that she talked to a boy and then she was raped. Just to fix up any confusion. I just gave a bit more for the flashback so there's a relation between Annabeth and Percy.**

**So last time I was pretty down, but now I'm alright. How was your winter break? I'm really sad that I have to go back to school on Monday and I'm dreading it; though I do miss my frweeeeends! **

**I got a Twitter and Instagram as some of you may know, and my friend and I are having a competition as for who can get the most followers so I'd appreciate you following me on both my Instagram and Twitter! **

**My Instagram username is **_**medihasay98**_

**And my Twitter username is **_**mediha_say98**_

**Ummm what else…I have a bunch of ideas running through my magical mind up there, so there might be a few new stories and possibly a story with XxxcOokiEmOnsterxxX00, it's in the works so yeah…just wait. **

**And if you're not Indian then you can skip this part, **

**Okay so if you are then OMG how many of you have watched Student of the Year? Like seriously I have watched that movie over and over and I can never get sick of it. I mean I watched it with my friends and they were both fighting because they each chose one of the guys and were arguing over whose better Rohan or Abhi, and they kept asking me and I was like I DON'T KNOW! So eventually, my friend got Rohan, my other friend got Abhi, and I get their future sexy child. I mean honestly guys, people are always like Indian boys are ugly, BUT DAMN THESE BOYS WERE SEXY AS ALKDJFADJFAKLDJ! They had abs and v-lines and back muscles and ohhhhhhhh lord I could go on forever! If you're not Indian and want to see what my future sexy husband should look like cause I have high standards and these boys are it, and don't worry cause their both smart and athletic and just wonderful…anyways here's a link to their pictures on my profile if anyone is ever interested. But yeah.**

**So have a wonderful day. You are beautiful. You are worth it. Just need a little confidence.**

**That's the news for today! Enjoy!**

_What Life Brings You_

**Chapter 12:**

After Dr. Lea and Dr. Ben contacted Ms. Athena and informed her of their decision that Annabeth would be staying in the hospital's inpatient program for a while, Athena brought over Annabeth some supplies that she would need over the few days; pants without strings, buttons, pockets, or zippers, a few plain t-shirts, a hoodie with no pockets, and a few toiletries. It hurt to see her daughter like that. A mother's worst nightmare; the fact that her own daughter wanted to take her own life, she did not believe she was worth it, and Athena had never noticed her daughter's downfall. Though, if Athena was honest with herself, she could have remembered the multiple times that Annabeth had hinted her grief to Athena. But she ignored it; her own daughter. However Athena's pride was the most significant aspect of her personality. She did not let anyone or anything break down or alter her pride, even if it was for the sake of her daughter.

When Athena arrived at the hospital, she was introduced to Dr. Lea, who led her down the hall and into a private room where Annabeth was sitting with a tear stained face and puffy eyes. Athena took a seat next to Annabeth. She looked at her daughter, her shining star, all broken apart. She cautiously took a hold of Annabeth's hand and held it. Dr. Lea took a seat across from them.

"As you may know, I have taken an interview with Annabeth, and have come to the conclusion that Annabeth is in a very serious state right now. She has serious depression, and it is very important that we help her through this right away. Now we have informed you that with your permission, Annabeth will reside here in the hospital for an inpatient program. The inpatient program requires the patient to stay here overnight a few days to monitor the patient in attempts of self-harm or suicide. Now for Annabeth, the inpatient program will depend on her status, but since she has already been here for a day, we estimate that she will only need to stay for two more full days.

"Afterwards, we have the patient attend an outpatient program where Annabeth will be able to go home with you and stay with you on the weekends, but she will arrive here in the morning and attend a therapy program that would replace her school day. Now, I know Annabeth is a wonderful student, and I want to ensure you both that her coming to this program will not count as absences from school. And, after contacting the school, her teachers will be notified to give Annabeth adequate amounts of homework so that she will not fall far behind in her studies. But we do not reveal anything to the school staff except for her school guidance counselor and psychiatrist who would be working with Annabeth after she returns to school; any questions from either of you?"

Athena looked at Annabeth. She had her head down, and was sniffling. Athena looked up at Dr. Lea and shook her head. As Dr. Lea was about to speak there was a knock on the door. Dr. Ben poked his head in and said,

"Can I come in?"

Dr. Lea nodded. Dr. Ben stepped in holding a folder, and pulled a chair next to Dr. Lea. "Nice to see you again Ms. Athena, I hope Dr. Lea has informed you of the hospital program we recommended for Annabeth." Athena nodded. "Good. Now we strongly recommend this program, but we do need you and Annabeth to sign some papers authorizing this, letting your insurance and school know of the situation."

"Insurance?" Annabeth questioned. Athena looked over at Annabeth and seemed to be getting the same idea Annabeth had. Annabeth's insurance was a shared insurance between Fredrick, Annabeth's father, and Athena. By signing permission for the insurance, Annabeth's father would be notified.

"Yes. Annabeth is there something wrong?" Dr. Lea asked.

"My dad would know I'm here if we use the insurance. Isn't there any other way? I me-"

Dr. Lea shook her head, "The insurance is an efficient way to pay for the bills. And you have a wonderful insurance that can cover your entire stay here. If you do not use the insurance, you'll have to pay a large amount every day you come here. And is there a problem with your father knowing that you're here Annabeth?"

"I haven't spoken to him in a while…I don't know how he'd take it…that I'm here." Annabeth replied.

"I do believe that Fredrick would support anything that would help you become a better and more confident person Annabeth. Your father will be supportive-"

"But he has his own family to support! Bobby and Matter and Susan! He'll just think that I'm a burden and he'll-"

"Annabeth, he's your _father_. No matter what happens he will always be your father. He has the right to know what's going on." Annabeth sighed and nodded her head. _I wouldn't be able to keep it from him for long anyways._ She thought.

After signing all the papers, Dr. Lea and Dr. Ben stepped out to process the information. Annabeth turned to her mother and took a deep breath.

"I know, I mean- I-," She paused and wiped her nose with a tissue. "I'm sorry," Annabeth's voice cracked, "I didn't mean for all this to come out. I know you're disappointed an-" Annabeth broke down into tears as her mother held her close.

"You've accomplished a lot at such a young age Annabeth. I will always be proud of you. This is just a small bump in the road." Athena said. But Annabeth thought otherwise. _This is not a small bump. Self-harm isn't a small bump. I wish you'd realize that._

X

After the processing, Athena said her goodbyes and wished Annabeth luck. Athena would not be able to visit Annabeth while she was staying in the hospital because she had another company convention she had to attend to. Annabeth understood, _her job is important, you cannot drag her away from that. _Annabeth told herself. Though a part of her wished she would come by and visit.

Dr. Lea explained to Annabeth her schedule for the following days.

"Half the day is already complete, so I will just walk you around and show you the hospital. Afterwards, we'll meet up with your doctors and see from there." Annabeth nodded. As Dr. Lea and Annabeth started to walk, another doctor dashed towards them.

"Dr. Lea one of your patients is having an issue. We need you to come down immediately." The doctor said. Dr. Lea nodded and noticed Percy walking by.

"Percy, are you busy right now?" Percy looked over at Dr. Lea.

"Nope, I just finished an assignment with Dr. Ben. Do you need something Dr. Andrew and Dr. Lea?"

"Dr. Andrew and I have to head over to check one of my patients. Do you mind giving Annabeth a tour of the hospital?" Percy looked at Annabeth, who had turned her head awkwardly towards the wall, looking around and pretending to admire the plain whiteness of it all.

"No problem Doc."

"Great. Thanks Percy." And Dr. Lea and Dr. Andrew were off. Percy and Annabeth stood there for a few seconds in an awkward silence before Percy said,

"Shall we go?"

X

The tour was a bit awkward for both of them. As Percy lead Annabeth throughout the hospital he explained were the cafeteria was, how the lunch was pretty good, and on Fridays they had macaroni. He took her to the therapy rooms, the gym that they had to work out in so that exercise was not forgotten, the group therapy rooms, and the study room where tutors and student came for the last two hours of the day to do school work. Percy explained that teachers from the school would hand the school work to the guidance counselor who would fax the material straight to the study room.

"And that's pretty much it." Percy concluded. Annabeth nodded. "But..." Percy continued, "There is one spot that a lot of people don't know about. It's off limits during the hours, but since you are basically on a free day, I could show you if you want." Annabeth being the curious girl she was nodded and followed Percy. He led her up the back stair of the hospital and stopped right before a door.

"It's actually a wonderful place. So wonderful, that you have to be surprised to admire its beauty." Annabeth's eyes bunched up in confusion. Percy noticing her face laughed a little and said, "I'm just going to cover your eyes, no worries. Trust me."

_Trust me. _Annabeth figured that she might as well give it a shot, because she really wanted to walk through the door. So Percy stepped behind her and gently covered her eyes with one hand, with the other he opened the door and they walked through it. When they stopped walking Percy took his hand off of Annabeth's eyes.

"Open up." He said.

When Annabeth opened her eyes, she was amazed. They were on the rooftop of the hospital, so Annabeth could see the entire city below her. The roof had a couple of beach chairs, a table, and a mini garden. But the view, the view was breathtaking. It was a little chilly up there, but it was worth it.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth breathed. The feeling of being so high, in such a beautiful area gave her a sense of freedom, of peace and serenity.

"I'm not usually a fan of heights, but I come here whenever I'm free. It's banned from the patients, but I wanted to show you this before you started the program." Percy said.

"Why? I mean it's beautiful, but why me?"

"Because you're worth it. There's an entire city, an entire world out there that you're a part of Annabeth. That's waiting for you to discover it. You know the reason why I decided to intern here?" Annabeth shook her head.

"It's because I wanted to reassure people that sometimes life is tough, and you feel alone, and horrible things happen. But they happen so we learn how to deal and overcome them. They happen so that our confidence, strength and belief grows; spiritually, mentally, and physically. I've been through a lot myself; done a lot that I regret. But coming here I feel like I can make up for all of my mistakes by helping people realize that second chances are real for those who have that potential in them to become a better person. And every single person here has that potential. They're good people. They're amazing, they just need a little boost." Percy looked over at Annabeth, "and I'm sorry Annabeth for that night. I- I sho- I mean,"

"It wasn't your fault Percy." Annabeth interrupted. She looked straight into his sea-green eyes. She saw the frustration, the anger, the sorrow, and the belief he held. "Percy, what happened…that wasn't your fault," Percy opened his mouth to protest, "and neither was it mine. Just wrong place, wrong time I guess." Percy nodded.

"We should get back. Dr. Ben is going to kill me if he finds us up here. Come on."

When they reached the ground floor of the hospital, Annabeth stopped Percy.

"Percy, will you promise to help me. I mean sometimes if I don't understand or you know, I mean…what if no one likes me here and it becomes school all over again? What do I do then?" Annabeth needed to know that she would have someone to confide in. Although trusting Percy was risky, she believed him, and took the chance.

Percy smiled.

"I'll be with you, taking one step at a time. It's my job right? But either way I'd still be there with you. And no worries Annabeth, people will love you. I mean you are the great _Annabeth Chase_. What's not to love?"

Annabeth blushed a little at Percy's response.

"Come on Chase. Let's take you back to your room."

**Badoom. Vroom vroom. I don't know. But hey…longest I've written… 2,000 words. Good Job ImmaNerd98. Wonderful. El Oh El guys. Anyways review. Maybe if we hit like 215 reviews or something I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Feeeeeeeeersure. Bye now Hearts and Cookies to all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys! We didn't reach 300…not even 215..but hey schools tomorrow and school is complete and utter shit…so to make some people happy…here's an update!**

**Also I had to get this off of my mind but I can't stand Lazel. Like no. I mean Leo is by far one of my most favorite characters (after Percy of course) and I believe that he deserves his own girl, and frankly Frank (no pun intended) is Hazel's boyfriend and he trusts her so much! It's so cute! And honestly I feel like Rick just made Hazel look really bad considering she's dating Frank but's developing feelings for Leo, but they're not even real feelings! Hazel only likes Leo because he's a connection to a happy moment in her past, and she likes the connection. Hazel should just stick with Frank, get over Leo and be happy with Frank, cause Frank is awesome. And Leo should get his own girl. Ya know? **

** Though…I do think Frank will die in the end, and then Leo and Hazel will just end up together…that's just what I think from reading the books, or atleast that's what RSquared is foreshadowing or leading up to. So yeah we'll see how Leo, Hazel, and Frank's love triangle ends up.**

**And some of you guys followed me on Instagram and Twitter so thank you all! And also, no one knows about me writing on Fanfiction…cause well this is just my little secret and it just makes me feel happy, so just make sure you don't like spill the beans or anything. It's just hard to explain to everyone why I write and stuff.**

_What Life Brings You_

**Chapter 13:**

After giving Annabeth the tour, Percy had to go to his swim meet at school. He grabbed Thalia after her therapy session and left the building.

"So, how are you feeling Thals?" Percy asked as they made their way to his Prius. It was a gift from Paul and his mother last year as a reward for doing well in school and a birthday present.

"Since when did you become my therapist Kelp Head?" Thalia said while smirking. She knew that Percy and Jason cared about Thalia, and Percy was doing his best to fulfill his responsibility. Sometimes she'd forget that Percy was a few months younger than her, because he was more of a big brother to her than anything.

Percy smiled at the response and replied, "Hey, I'm an intern here, so the doctors rub off on me."

"Those doctors are going to give you pills for your little insanely stupid brain up there if anything."

Percy faked a gasp and pretended to be insulted, "That's offensive Pinecone Face, I mean if the doctors chose me as their assistant then I must certainly have brains, because they can't choose their assistants based on good-looks only." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Percy. You're an intern, don't let that go to your head, your ego might reach the sky, and you might just float off into space and pop your sand filled brain." Thalia responded while patting Percy on his head.

"Get in the car Pinecone."

X

As they drove Thalia switched on some punk-rock station, and reclined in her passenger seat enjoying the music. Only when Percy turned the music down, did Thalia sit up and glare at him.

"Hey! Why'd you put the music down?" Percy stopped the car before a red light and turned to her.

"I was just thinking-"

"You think? Ha! Since when?" Percy gave her a look.

"You know, I'm not as stupid as I look, and anyways, I was thinking about how you never told me about what happened between you and that boy…what's his name? Nathan? Nate? Nicholas?"

"Nico." Thalia corrected. The car jerked forward as the light turned green.

"Oh right...Nico…Me and Jason were wondering about him and I figured I'd ask you about it." Percy stole a glance at her, and flashed a mischievous smile. Thalia shook her head.

"We just don't talk anymore. I mean besides I only have to go back to Linden Oaks for two more days this week, and then I'm done. And, he doesn't come anymore. He got discharged in the beginning of October after his parents finally found him an outside therapist."

"But didn't you guys exchange numbers, or…"

"Linden Oaks doesn't allow the patients to interact with each other outside of the program. Cell phone numbers, Skype, Facebook, Twitter, and whatever other crap that's out there in the world. You should know that, you're an intern." Thalia gave Percy a look.

Percy ignored Thalia's comment and continued "But Jason said that one day he saw, 'Nico's Number' on your folder, what happened to that?" Percy kept his eyes on the road as Thalia sighed and laid back in her seat.

"Well, so did the nurses and they took my folder away, and replaced it with a new one. Nico still has my number, just never did anything with it, and before I could ask him for his number again, he was gone." _Just like that._ Thalia thought.

"Oh. Well then I shouldn't mention the part where I met him earlier this week." Thalia jerked back up and turned to face Percy. _How did Percy see Nico? He doesn't even know him!_

"What do you mean you saw him this week?" Thalia probed. Percy drove into the parking lot of the school. Thalia was still staring at him as he parked the car. Percy turned to her when he finally took out the key from the engine.

"That's confidential." Was all that Percy with a smirk on his face as he grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. Thalia looked at him with her mouth wide open. She got out of the car, and slammed the door shut.

"Why you litt-"

"Uh uh uh, little Thalia. Maybe if you're on your _best_ behavior, I'll let some details slip. So you might want to control your anger miss." And with that Percy ruffled Thalia's hair and ran towards the entrance of the school with Thalia racing behind him.

X

For the next few days Thalia was exhausted. As she waited on the front steps of her house for Percy to come by and pick her up, she wondered about the thought that attacked her mind the last few nights. _Where had Percy seen Nico? _Thalia spent the entire night thinking about it, and Percy wouldn't tell her anything. She couldn't come up with any ideas either.

Nico and Percy were so different; but in a good way. Percy was her psychotic cousin, and Nico…well he was shy, but deep. He held onto a lot of sorrow, but could give hope to just about anyone. He also had a lot of grudges, but he learned to control them. He's patient, and he believes in just about everyone. He believed in Thalia at least. Thalia could remember the first time she met him.

_ It was just after Thalia had been admitted into the hospital for her suicide attempt. She had been in the inpatient program for a few days, and was now being switched to the outpatient program. As she stepped into the room, there was only one other person inside. He was decked in all black. Black pants, black shirt, and black shoes. He was filling out a paper, when he looked up at her. She immediately noticed his eyes. They were black, pitch black, but even from the distance you could spot the tiny specks of gold that floated around in his eyes. _

_ Thalia looked around the room and spotted a stack of papers and a box of pencils. _

_ "First day in outpatient?" Thalia looked back at the guy. She nodded slowly. "Just take the paper from the stack and fill it out. It's pretty self-explanatory really. Just got to use your mind." He said the last sentence slowly, as if Thalia was an idiot._

_ "Excuse me, sorry for being so _slow_ for you Emo Boy. Not my fault I don't know how this stuff works. I don't even want to be here in the first place." Thalia snapped back. _

_ "Touchy," He said dragging out the word. "But don't worry no one wants to be here. It's pathetic. They act like they know everything we've been through. Shit, they don't get anything."_

_ "Looks like you've got a few enemies here huh?" Thalia replied as she sat down a seat away from the guy._

_ "Looks like you're scared of me already." He responded._

_ "Nah, just wanted some leg space," Thalia said. She kicked up her legs on the seat next to the guy and stretched her leg out._

_ "Nico." He said while stretching his hand out to shake hers._

_ "Thalia." She said. She didn't shake his hand, but gave him a grin and went back to her worksheet._

_X_

_ It ended up that Thalia and Nico were in the same therapy group, as well as homeroom. Every morning they'd be the first two people in the room, and they'd have at least 15 minutes to themselves. After a few months, she got to know Nico more. She learned that he'd fell into depression after his sister had died in a car crash, and that though he often felt like he lived in her shadow, they were close to each other. His mother died soon after giving birth to Nico and that his parents and he didn't have the best relationship._

_"Just like my parents," Thalia was telling Nico one day. It was during late September of this year and Thalia and Nico hadn't seen in other in a few weeks. Their schedules were changing so that they only had to come for half days and check-ups which meant that soon, they'd both get discharged and they would have to leave. Thalia was happy, but this would mean that Nico would have to leave, and she didn't know if she'd ever see him again. She decided to push that thought to the back of her head. There was no use dwelling on an uncertain future. Her and Nico were just friends after all._

_But it was during lunch that same day when Nico suggested that sneak out after signing in. So they ditched and left to sit under the stairs. "My dad's okay. But he's a big business man so business comes first then family, if there's any room left for the family. He got married to some lady named Hera, and she hates me and Jason. But it doesn't make a difference when we go to my mom's house, because she just hates my dad and spends the day drunk, complaining about how much of a burden we are. Not my fault she and my dad didn't use protection."_

_ Nico let out a little laugh at that. Thalia smiled. She was the only one that could make him laugh, even if it was a little. They sat next to each other; Thalia leaning against Nico, while he played with her fingers. _

_ "Our dads could be best friends. Seriously. Though my dad spends half his day banging his wife Persephone, and the other half being angry."_

_ "Ohhh, now I understand where you get all this anger from. It's in the family genetics isn't it?" Nico nodded and intertwined their fingers._

_ "You're probably the only person that gets it. And the only person that's not scared of me." Nico looked at her._

_ "Well, zombies are scary, Bigfoot is scary, you Nico Di Angelo, you're a mystery. But it's a good one."_

_ "Damn, I couldn't even compete with Bigfoot." Nico shook his head in disbelief. Thalia leaned her head back against the cold cement wall, closed her eyes, and breathed. Nico was different. And she was happy to know that she got him, and he got her. It felt like peace. And she hadn't had that in a while. Thalia opened her eyes to see Nico staring at her. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, Nico shook his head. But the next thing she knew, they were kissing._

_ One of his hands cupped her cheek, while the other was intertwined with her hand. Thalia let her free hand go up to the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. Nico finally let go and said, "I need your number."_

_ That day Thalia and Nico attempted to switch their numbers, but they could feel the staff's eyes on them wherever they went. Thalia figured someone ticked them off, and that they were suspicious. So they ended creating a distance between them to knock the staff off, and in October they finally switched their numbers._

_ But that same day, Nico was let out. He promised they'd talk and left. The nurse came around right after Nico left and confiscated Thalia's folder, and replaced it with a new one. She lost Nico's number._

He didn't call her that day, or that week, or that month, or the next, and the next. Now they were coming to the close of November and Thalia had pushed Nico out of her mind, until now.

X

After Percy and Thalia reached the hospital, Percy said good-bye to Thalia and left to see Dr. Ben. As he walked through the halls, Percy waved at the different patients, giving each of them a warm smile. But he was really thinking about Annabeth and his conversation yesterday. He was still frustrated about what had happened to Annabeth, but she didn't blame him and he was relieved. He hadn't told anyone this yet, except for his best friend Grover, but he kind of sort of liked Annabeth. He'd noticed her freshmen year when they were both in a woodshop class together. They didn't talk, but he saw how smart she was, how she excelled at everything. People took this as a reason to hate on her, and Percy didn't appreciate that.

He tried to tell people to back off, but they never listened. Over the years he'd witnessed how people treated her, and it was disgusting. But the more Percy tried to tell people to go away and leave her alone, the more they didn't listen. So he stepped up that day when Rachel and her friends were taunting Annabeth, and now she was here.

Percy blamed himself for this. He should have stepped up earlier, but he didn't. And that was his biggest mistake. However, now he could make it up to her. They were on good terms, and he wanted to keep it that way. He knocked on the office of Dr. Ben and saw Dr. Ben waiving his hand signaling Percy to come in.

"Whaddup Doc?" Percy said as he sat down in front of Dr. Ben's desk. Dr. Ben looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do with you Percy?" Dr. Ben was filing some papers into his drawer, when he looked up at Percy.

"So what's the plan today? Any new patients to show around, people to help, paperwork, though if it requires me putting them in alphabetical order I don't think I'd be good at that… you know…ADHD, dyslexia…" Dr. Ben laughed and nodded his head.

"I learned my lesson the first time I asked you to do that. But I actually wanted you to do something different. You're familiar with Annabeth Chase right?" Percy nodded his head. "Good, I want you to stay with her throughout the day. See how she reacts and communicates. Don't stalk her, just help her get adjusted. She's not exactly open to any of the doctors here, but me and Lea are trying to get to her. And since you're around her age, I figured you'd be a big help in this department." Percy listened intently, nodding his head signaling Dr. Ben to go on, "But…Lea doesn't really believe this is a good idea. It's not that you're a bad kid Percy," Dr. Ben said quickly. "It's just she doesn't want you to get too close with Annabeth. You know the rules, personal relationships between the patients, and _interns_ with patients, are forbidden. They distract the patient from achieving their goal, which is to get better."

"I get it Ben. Just help Annabeth around-"

"But don't help her _too_ much." Dr. Ben emphasized. "Okay then. Now we'll need you to get Annabeth from her room, and take her to room A5 for homeroom. She starts the first day of intensive group today."

"Gotcha. See you later Dr. Ben." And Percy walked out of the room.

X

Annabeth was waited in her room after quickly getting changed. She sat on her bed and played with her hands, tracing her scars on her arm. She was starting group today and she didn't know who was going to be in her group. _Would they like me? Will they ignore me?_ Annabeth thought. She heard a knock on her door to see Percy at the entrance of her door. He was wearing dark jeans with a blue athletic full-sleeve shirt on. He wore some black and white basketball shoes and was looking at her.

Immediately Annabeth felt self-conscious. She was decked in a pair of old sweats, and an old t-shirt from a marathon she ran a couple years ago. Her hair was combed and in a bun piled at the top of her head, and she looked tired, out of the nervousness for today she hadn't slept last night.

"Come on. It's your first day of group. Are you excited?" Percy asked. Annabeth stood up and walked over exiting the doorway and walking in the hallway with Percy.

"Honestly…no. I mean I can handle tests, and finals, and the SAT, but group is really freaking me out." Annabeth looked up at Percy. He looked so perfect. His hair was a bit messed up, but it suited him. His eyes were like the ocean, deep and calming. Percy looked at her and smiled.

"Remember what I said. These kids have been through a lot, and they're in different situations, but they treat each other with respect. They're good people, and they'll treat you with respect too." Percy assured her. Annabeth nodded her head and followed him down the hall. She stopped in front of room A5.

The door was closed, and there was a whiteboard hanging on the door. Percy signed Annabeth and his name on the white board and stepped away. She scanned through the list and stopped at one name. _Thalia. _It couldn't be The Thalia right? They had no last names on the board, but when Annabeth looked through the tiny window on the door, there she saw Thalia, her best friend since forever, sitting on a chair filling out a piece of paper. _She didn't even tell me._

**Badoom. Annabeth finds Thalia and realizes that Thalia has kept secrets from her, whereas Annabeth has told her everything, but that's Annabeth's thoughts. Are they going to fight? Probably….But you'll see it sooner if you guys review a lot. So like review…a lot. And we'll see some Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia soon! Like review a lot though. A lot. Seriously. **


End file.
